


Tout change

by Malune



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malune/pseuds/Malune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>slash Tony Gibbs ! Et si l'équipe decouvrait quelque chose de surprenant sur notre bel italien ? Et si Gibbs commençait enfin a se poser des questions...lire les avertissements!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chap 1

Tout change

 

Tony zappa de nouveau, il fixait l’écran de télé sans vraiment le voir... Seul dans son appartement, il s’ennuyait à mourir ! Il avait appelé Patricia, Sarah, Mélanie mais chacune d’elle était occupée. Il soupira : que faire ? Maxence serait peut-être libre et disposé à venir le divertir... Il grimaça en se souvenant que son beau capitaine de corvette était en mission pour les prochains mois. Résigné, il éteignit la télé avec un sourire machiavélique, il attrapa le téléphone, composa le numéro qu’il connaissait par coeur et attendit. Après quelques sonneries, la voix de Kate légèrement agacée répondit :  
« Allô ? »  
« Bonjour Madame, je vous appelle au sujet des vidéos érotiques que vous avez commandées... »  
« Quoi ? Quelles vidéos... Tony ! Tu n’as vraiment rien à faire un samedi soir à cette heure tardive, à part m’appeler pour débiter des âneries ? »  
« Et bien non, toutes mes conquêtes ont décidé d’être occupées au même moment... »  
« Donc tu as décider de m’em... »  
« Chuuut... »  
« Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu vas t’offusquer pour un simple gros mot... »  
Tony se releva doucement et chuchota :  
« Il y a quelqu’un dans mon appart... »  
« Quoi ? Tony, c’est vraiment pas drôle ! Si tu crois que je vais avaler ça ! »  
DiNozzo se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée : le bruit provenait bien de là. La porte d’entrée entrebâillée, un courant d’air la fit s’ouvrir en grand. Des yeux, le jeune homme observa le couloir :  
« Tony ! Tony c’est pas drôle je te dis ! »  
Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent fit claquer la porte et l’agent sursauta quand il sentit deux puissant bras l’encercler. Une voix grave et forte retentit dans la pièce silencieuse :  
« On ne bouge plus DiNozzo ! »  
Il lâcha alors le téléphone pour se retourner vivement...

¤¤¤¤¤¤  
« Tony ? Tony ? »  
Cette fois, vraiment inquiète, Kate se releva du canapé où elle s’était allongée pour finir son livre :  
« Oh c’est pas vrai ! »  
Elle recomposa bien vite le numéro de son ami ; elle pesta quand ça sonna occupé. La jeune femme se mit à faire les cent pas dans son appartement. Il y avait tellement de choses qui pouvaient se passer en ce moment même chez DiNozzo, un de ses potes avait très bien put lui faire une blague...  
Mais ses amis n’avaient pas la clé, ils n’auraient pas pu rentrer.  
Un mari jaloux avait pu le retrouver et forcer la porte...  
C’était aussi peu probable que le copain qui passe.  
Kate blêmit d’un coup : le suspect dans l’affaire de meurtre dont l’équipe s’occupait avait menacé Tony à plusieurs reprises. Ils ne s’en était pas vraiment préoccupés parce qu’il était interné a l'hôpital psychiatrique mais...  
Au risque d’avoir l’air ridicule si il ne s'agissait en fait que d’une mauvaise blague, elle décrocha de nouveau son téléphone pour appeler Gibbs.

 

¤¤¤¤¤  
Tony grimaça. La douleur irradiait son poignet, il sursauta légèrement quand une main le saisit :  
« Désolé je ne pensait pas que tu aurais un mouvement si brusque ! Et puis quelle idée de mettre la lampe là aussi ! »  
« Tu es venu me parle de l’agencement de mon appartement ? »  
L’homme fronça les sourcils, Tony l’observa un instant : aussi grand que lui, blond aux yeux bleus, musclé au sourire charmeur, il était le type même de ce que les femmes appelaient le mec idéal. La voix de son interlocuteur sortit l’agent du NCIS de ses réflexions :  
« On croirait que tu n’es pas content de me voir ! »  
Retirant son poignet des mains de l’homme, Tony soupira :  
« Si Maxence je suis ravi ! Mais à l’avenir, évite de pénétrer chez moi par effraction ! Et je croyais que tu étais en mission sur je ne sais plus quel navire ! »  
Le blond le fixa un instant :  
« Je suis pas entré par effraction, j’ai les clés et je suis en perm ! »  
DiNozzo fronça les sourcils :  
« Comment ça, tu as les clés ? »  
« Tu me les as données, tu ne te souviens pas ! »  
Sa voix se fit plus dure :  
« Je t’ai rien donné du tout ! »  
« Ah bon ? Je suis peut-être entré par effraction alors ! Dites-moi monsieur l’agent, combien je risque pour ça ? »  
Tony ne put s’empêcher de sourire. D’une voix sulfureuse, l’autre continua tout en s’approchant :  
« Mais fut un temps où tu adorais que je te surprenne... »  
« Et si j’avais été occupé ! »  
Un sourire coquin sur les lèvres, l’autre répondit :  
« Je me serais invité. Ton lit est assez grand pour trois ! »  
Les mains de Maxence se plaquèrent sur son torse musclé, des lèvres mutines embrassèrent la peau tendre de son cou. Tony ferma les yeux, évitant de se demander pourquoi il avait réagit si vivement, il n’y a pas si longtemps, cette surprise ne l’aurait pas dérangé, bien au contraire, mais là...  
Pour oublier l’image de son patron qui venait de s’imposer à son esprit, il se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant. Bien que le baiser soit passionné, les pensées de Tony dérivaient alors que la langue du blond jouait avidement avec la sienne.  
Il avait rencontré Maxence il y a quelques années, l’homme n’avait pas été son premier amant mais l’un des meilleur pour le moment. Ils se voyaient régulièrement quand l’un ou l’autre en avait envie... Il n’avait jamais caché à personne qu’il avait eu des amants mais aucun des membres du NCIS n’était au courant. Comment réagirait Jethro si il l’apprenait ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ses pensées dérivent vers son patron ces dernier temps... :  
« Dis-moi Tony, tu le dit si je t’ennuie ! »  
Tony le regarda, étonné :  
« Hein ? »  
« Je n’ai pas l’air de te faire beaucoup d’effet ce soir ! »  
« Désolé je pensais à autre chose ! »  
« C’est bien ce que je dis... Je peux m’en aller si tu t’ennuies autant quand je t’embrasse ! »  
Avec un sourire pervers, Tony se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant, il glissa bien vite ses mains sous le pull beige du blond et le fit gémir en titillant ses tétons :  
« Tu as raison, je m’ennuie, il est temps que je prenne les choses en main ! »  
Il glissa alors ses doigts dans le pantalon de son amant et saisit sa virilité.

 

¤¤¤¤¤  
Un café à la main, son téléphone portable dans l’autre, Gibbs écoutait Kate :  
« Tu dis qu’il y a eu une détonation ? »  
De l’autre coté de la ligne, la jeune femme soupira :  
« J’en sais rien, Gibbs, ça aurait très bien pu être le claquement d’une porte ! »  
« Mais tu n’en es pas sûre ! »  
« Nooon ! »  
« Que t'a t’il dit avant que ça coupe ? »  
Pour la troisième fois, elle répondit :  
« Qu’il y avait quelqu’un chez lui et puis il y a eu le claquement et une voix qui disais "on ne bouge plus DiNozzo !" »  
Gibbs jeta son gobelet de café dans la corbeille de son bureau et se leva :  
« Très bien on y va ! Réveille McGee ! »  
Devant l'appartement de leur collègue, les trois agent du NCIS hochèrent la tête, leur arme à la main, ils se mirent à couvert. Gibbs frappa alors à la porte :  
« Ouvrez NCIS ! »  
Il n’eut aucune réponse, seul une musique aux sonorités étranges parvenait de l’intérieur de l’appartement, Gibbs frappa de nouveau :  
« DiNozzo ouvre cette porte ! »  
Jethro hocha la tête de nouveau et força la porte.

 

¤¤¤¤¤  
Le chanteur hurlait dans son micro, couvrant les gémissements sonore de Maxence alors que son amant le pénétrait doucement...  
La cadence s’accélérait bien vite ainsi que les gémissements des deux hommes...  
Tony se mordit les lèvres et se libéra à l’intérieur de son amant. Au même moment, la porte s’ouvrit violemment. Par réflexe, l’agent du NCIS attrapa son arme et grimaça en voyant ses collègues :  
« Putain, mais qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? »  
Bien sûr, ils ne répondirent pas. Ils le regardaient, l’air hagard. McGee fronçait les sourcils, la bouche ouverte, les yeux de Kate étaient exorbités et Gibbs le fixait sans bouger. Doucement, Tony baissa son arme, il couvrit leur nudité d’un drap et ses trois amis rengainèrent leur armes :  
« Vous m’avez fichu une de ces trouilles ! »  
« C’est animé chez toi Ton’ ! »  
« Mes amis passent souvent sans prévenir, que veux-tu ! »  
Ce trait d’humour ne dérida personne, sans même dire un mot, avec des gestes agacés, Gibbs sortit de la chambre.  
Kate secoua la tête en fixant les deux amants et sortit à son tour :  
« Tu as besoin d’une invitation pour sortir, le Bleu ? »  
Une fois que les intrus eurent quitté la pièce, Tony se laissa retomber sur l’oreiller. Il remit son arme à sa place et soupira bruyamment.  
« Je crois que je vais m’en aller, ça vaut mieux ! Je n’aurais pas dû venir ! »  
Le brun soupira de nouveau :  
« T'en fais pas, c’est pas grave ! »  
Max l’embrassa doucement. En quelque minutes, Tony prit sa douche et s’habilla. Quand il entra dans le salon, Kate et McGee étaient assis sur le canapé, il se levèrent à son approche :  
« Ca va, asseyez-vous ! Gibbs est parti ? »  
Les deux amis se regardèrent embarrassé :  
« Faites pas cette tête là... »  
Kate s’avança vers lui :  
« Ecoute, je suis désolée, j’ai entendu des bruits bizarres et puis... »  
Elle jeta un œil au nouveau de l’équipe comme si il pouvait l’aider mais l’homme ne dit rien :  
« On a cru que tu avais des ennuis ! Je ne... nous... »  
A la surprise des deux agents, l’italien se mit à rire :  
« Vous êtes bien embêtés tout les deux ! Pourquoi ? Parce que vous m’avez surpris au mauvais moment ou parce que j’étais avec un homme ? »  
Tony prit une tasse et se servit du café, Kate murmura difficilement :  
« Mais tu... Enfin Tony, qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ? »  
« Quelle histoire ? Tu veux un dessin ? »  
La voix de la jeune femme se fit plus dure :  
« Et toute ces histoires de femmes, c’était des mensonges pour cacher la vérité ? »  
Tony s’installa dans son fauteuil et porta de nouveau la tasse à ses lèvres :  
« Pas du tout ! Et tu le sais très bien ! »  
« Alors... »  
« Alors quoi ? Je fais ce que je veux, que je sache c’est ma vie ! Je ne te savais pas aussi intolérante ! »  
La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit et Maxence s’approcha :  
« J’y vais ! Je serais chez ma sœur si tu veux me voir ! »  
« Dis bonjour au petit monstre pour moi ! »  
« Promis ! »  
Avec un coup d’œil provocateur pour les deux intrus, l’homme se pencha sur les lèvres de son amant et l’embrassa, il passa la main dans les cheveux du brun et sortit en prenant son sac. Kate se mit alors en colère en reconnaissant l’écusson du sac :  
« C’est un Marine en plus ? »  
« Qu’est ce qui te gêne, Kate ? J’ai couché avec des dizaines de femmes, je t’ai raconté des trucs sur ma vie sexuelle que même mon confesseur n’a pas entendu et... »  
« Et tu as omis de me dire que ça t’arrivait de coucher avec des mecs aussi ! »  
« Vu comment tu réagis, je ne pense pas avoir eu tort ! »  
La jeune femme soupira et sortit. Timothy fronça les sourcils :  
« Enfin je... Tony... »  
« Oui le bleu ? »  
L’homme ouvrit la bouche, la referma et sortit. Tony soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage.

a suivre ...

 

bon bin voilà la début vous en penser quoi ? quoi c'est court ? a bon ? mais c'est juste un dénut pour sa ! :lol:  
la suite est déjà écrite elle vient bientôt ! dimanche peu etre si vous aimez bien sur !  
bisous


	2. chap 2

Dans l’ascenseur les étages défilaient bien trop vite a son goût, qu’allait-il dire a Gibbs ?  
Le ding annonçant l’ouverture des portes retentit et Tony fut obligé d’avancer. Il inspira fortement. Assis à leurs bureaux Kate et Timothy relevèrent la tête. Tony se força a avoir une voix enjouée :  
« Bonjour vous deux ! Comment s’est passé le reste de votre week-end ? »  
La jeune femme s’approcha doucement de lui alors qu’il s’installait à son bureau :  
« Je suis désolée Tony, je n’aurais pas dû réagir comme ça ! C’est que j’ai été surprise, c’est tout mais je ne... Enfin je ne comprends pas c’est tout... »  
« Pose moi des questions, je répondrai ! »  
Kate jeta un œil à McGee et il s’approcha. La jeune femme posa ses fesses sur le bureau :  
« Comment... je veux dire comment tu... Ca fait longtemps ? »  
« Que je couche avec Max ? Plusieurs mois ! Ma première aventure avec un homme remonte à mes... euh 19 ans, je crois ! »  
Le bleu fronça les sourcils, il allait parler, probablement poser une question, mais la voix dure et sèche claqua dans l’air :  
« Je vous rappelle qu’on a une enquête à mener, alors au boulot, je ne veux plus vous entendre ! »  
Gibbs passa devant son bureau sans même jeter un œil sur lui. Tony soupira alors qu’un vent glacé étreignait son cœur. Gardant un visage impassible, il alluma son ordinateur et se mit au travail.  
Mais ses yeux dérivaient souvent vers son patron. Le pire, c’était de ne pas savoir... Au moins, si Gibbs lui avait fichu son poing dans la figure, il aurait été fixé. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction de son patron. Il paraissait en colère. Jethro n’avait jamais manifesté de l’animosité envers l'homosexualité, alors que lui arrivait-il ?  
Tony soupira de nouveau. Il devait vraiment avoir une conversation avec son patron. Il ne pourrait pas continuer à travailler de cette façon. Bien décidé à coincer Gibbs dans un coin pour lui parler, Tony se remit au travail un sourire sur les lèvres : coincer Jethro dans un coin n’était pas une mauvaise idée du tout...

¤¤¤¤¤  
Gibbs rangea les feuilles du rapport pour la troisième fois, il n’arrivait vraiment pas à se concentrer aujourd’hui. Il se forçait à garder son regard fixé sur l’écran alors qu’il aurait voulut observer DiNozzo. Comment est-ce possible, comment un homme à femmes comme lui pouvait-il avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec un homme ? Et d’après la conversation qu’il avait surpris, ce n’était pas la première fois. L’ancien marine refusait de s’avouer que ce qui le dérangeait tant était le sentiment étrange que lui avait valu cette vision : voir son subordonné allongé nu sur un lit, les parties intimes humides de sperme, le corps trempé de sueur et les cheveux en bataille, avait éveillé en lui toute sorte de sentiment dont l’envie...  
Comment après s'être marié trois fois, avoir eu autant de femmes dans son lit, pouvait-il être troublé par la simple vue d’un homme nu... de Tony nu !  
Cette simple question lui donna chaud. Il sursauta légèrement quand le téléphone sonna :  
« Quoi ! »  
Il écouta son interlocuteur et raccrocha avant de hurler :  
« C’était l’hôpital psychiatrique, notre suspect s’est échappé ! Au boulot ! »  
Il prit son arme dans le tiroir ainsi que les clés :  
« McGee, la voiture et vite ! »  
Ils passèrent la journée a courrir après leur suspect, même si l’esprit de deux des membres de l’équipe dérivait un peu trop souvent...

 

 

¤¤¤¤¤  
Pour la sixième fois depuis leur départ du central, les quatre agents du NCIS remontaient en voiture. Tony grimaça en repensant que quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu’il allait ouvrir la porte prendre son habituelle place au coté de Gibbs, celui-ci avait donné l’ordre à McGee de s’asseoir devant.  
Son sang s’était glacé dans ses veines à ce moment là...  
Gibbs éprouvait-il tellement d’aversion pour lui qu’il refusait à présent de s’asseoir à ses côtés ?  
Il fallait vraiment qu’ils parlent tout les deux, qu’il crève cette abcès.  
Il se répéta toute la journée qu’il devait le faire, trouver le courage de parler à son patron. Tony se demanda ce qu’il attendait, de quoi avait-il si peur ? De perdre sa place au sein du NCIS ou d’un rejet clair et net de la part de son ami ?  
Furieux de rentrer bredouille, Gibbs rangea son arme dans le tiroir en faisant claquer la porte. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment pour une discutions houleuse, pourtant...  
Tony s’approcha du bureau de son patron et soupira d’un air grave :  
« Il faut qu’on parle ! »  
Sans même le regarder il répondit :  
« Pas maintenant Dinozzo ! »  
« Si maintenant ! Ou ma démission sera sur ton bureau dans dix minutes. Et si c’est ce que tu veux demande-le clairement ! »  
Jethro releva la tête doucement et fixa son subordonné :  
« Je n’aime pas les menaces et tu le sais ! »  
« Je sais oui ! »  
Sans un mot Gibbs se leva. Tony le regarda hébété. En avançant toujours l’ancien marine hurla presque :  
« Grouille-toi avant que je ne change d’avis ! »  
La gorge nouée, il suivit alors son patron jusqu'à l’une des salles d’interrogatoire. Tony entra et se sentit piégé quand celui-ci referma la porte derrière eux :  
« Je t’écoute Dinozzo et dépêche-toi ! »  
La tête du jeune homme se vida alors. Il ne savait plus ce qu’il voulait dire, ne savait plus ce qu’il devait faire. Se retrouver ainsi enfermé avec Gibbs faisait naître dans son esprit des fantasmes sulfureux. Il observa un instant les lèvres de son interlocuteur et déglutit péniblement :  
« Je... je... »  
« Tu quoi ? Viens-en au fait ! »  
Cette phrase prononcée d’une voix dure suffit à faire sortir Tony de ses pensées :  
« Je voudrais savoir ce qui te prend ! Tu agis comme si je t’avais trahi. Non mais c’est quoi ton problème ? Parce que tu as appris des trucs qui te plaise pas sur moi, tu oublies des années d’amitié ! »  
Gibbs ouvrit la bouche :  
« Ah non tais-toi, j’ai pas fini ! Que ça ne te plaise pas : ok ! Que tu trouve ça gênant ou même dégouttant : ok ! Mais que tu te taises et que tu m’ignores ça non ! J’aurais préféré un coup de poing ou des insultes ! »  
Tony s’approcha :  
« Tu m’en veux ? Tu veux me frapper ? Vas-y ! »

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Jethro regarda son ami la mâchoire tendue, il hésita le frapper... il avait envie de le frapper, oui, mais aussi de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Troublé, une seul penser lui venait a l’esprit : fuir. Il attrapa la poignée de la porte et sortit vivement :  
« Gibbs ! Gibbs on pas a fini ! Reviens ici ! »  
Sans se retourner, il répondit :  
« Remets-toi au boulot, Dinozzo, et garde tes menaces de démission pour des gens que ça intéresse ! »  
Aussi vite qu’il le pouvait sans montrer qu’il fuyait, l’ancien marine se dirigea vers l’ascenseur. Comme à son habitude, il le bloqua puis s’appuya contre la paroie et passa ses mains sur son visage. Comment en était-il venu à penser aux lèvres de son subordonné de cette façon ? Gibbs se secoua mentalement. Depuis quand se laissait-il dépasser par les événements ? Il remit l’ascenseur en route et se dirigea vers son bureau d’un pas vif. Il remarqua que Tony était en plein travail, du moins c’est ce qu’il semblait. Le jeune homme s’arrêta de taper un instant pour le fixer :  
« McGee ! Kate ! Au lieu de bâiller aux corneilles, au boulot ! »  
Les deux agent sursautèrent et se remirent au travail, il entendit Tony soupirer et se lever, Gibbs releva alors la tête et vit son ami prendre sa veste :  
« Qu’est ce que tu fais Dinozzo ? »  
« Je rentre chez moi ! »  
Il hurla :  
« Quoi ? On peut savoir pourquoi ? »  
« Je ne peux pas travailler comme ça, Gibbs. Alors quand tu auras décidé ce que tu veux faire, tu m’appelles ! »  
L’italien se dirigea vivement vers l’ascenseur :  
« Dinozzo ! »  
Avant que les portes ne se referment, Jethro s’engouffra dans la cabine :  
« Gibbs, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Tu n’as jamais eu de problème avec ce genre de chose quand il s’agissait des autres, alors on peut savoir ce qui t’arrive ? C’est quoi ton problème ? Je fais ce que je veux ! Je couche avec qui je veux ! »  
Gibbs évita le regard de son subordonné :  
« JE me fiche de savoir avec qui tu couches ! »  
« Alors c’est quoi ton problème ? »  
« Fais attention à qui tu parles Dinozzo ! »  
Il l’entendit soupirer, refusant toujours de le fixer :  
« Réponds à ma question, Patron ! »

 

¤¤¤¤  
Malgré sa colère, c’est avec une joie indicible que Tony bloqua l’ascenseur pour la première fois. Ca l’agaçait que Gibbs ne dise rien, qu’il ne réponde pas :  
« Je vais te poser la question une dernière fois par ce que je ne pourrais pas faire du bon boulot si je dois me demander toutes les deux secondes si tu ne va pas... »  
« Ferme-la un peu »  
D’abord surpris puis agacé, Tony eut un geste brusque. Il resserra sa prise sur sa veste, l’envie de frapper son patron le saisit. Il allait parler quand deux mains le plaquèrent violemment contre la cabine :  
« Tu ferais mieux de la fermer parce que tu commences vraiment à m’agacer, c’est clair ? »  
Tony essaya de se dégager pensant que son patron allait le relâcher mais Gibbs le maintenait trop fort. L’avant-bras de l’ancien marine contre son torse rendait sa respiration plus difficile et pour se libérer, il serait obligé de frapper violemment le bras que l’homme avait posé sur la paroi de la cabine :  
« Lâche-moi Gibbs ! »  
« On dirais que ça t’énerve ! »  
Le jeune leva les yeux au ciel :  
« Oui tu m’agaces, tu ne réponds pas à mes questions et tu joues avec mes nerfs ! »  
« Moi ? Je joue avec tes nerfs ! Tu te fous de moi là, c’est ça ! »  
Il fixa son patron dans les yeux un instant :  
« Moi ? Qu’est-ce que je t’ai fait, bon sang ? C’est plutôt moi qui aurait du être en colère ! Vous avez défoncé la porte de mon appart et m'avez surpris au mauvais moment ! »  
Tony frissonna quand Jethro plongea son regard dans le sien :  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Troublé par leur proximité, agacé de ne pas être libre de ses mouvements, il répondit bien trop sèchement :  
« Pourquoi quoi ! »  
« Pourquoi lui... »  
Etonné, Tony cessa de se tortiller un instant :  
« J’en sais rien moi ! Parce qu’il a une belle gueule, parce qu’il est génial au pieu ! Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai l’impression que tu me fais une crise de jalousie ? »  
La voix basse, Gibbs répondit :  
« Ne sois pas ridicule ! »  
Aussi faiblement que son patron Tony demanda :  
« Alors lâche-moi ! »  
« Comme si tu ne pouvais pas te dégager tout seul... »  
Toujours en chuchotant, Tony soupira :  
« Je pourrais, oui, et je pourrais faire autre chose aussi ! »  
Sans le quitter des yeux Gibbs demanda :  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tu ne veux pas le savoir Patron ! »  
Alors que l’italien s’apprêtait à ajouter quelques mots, il fut interrompu par les lèvres de son ami, sa langue força bien vite cette mince barrière.

 

A ce moment la dans le cerveau de Tony tout fut déconnecté, il embrassait Gibbs là... comme ça... Et ce n’était pas lui qui en avait pris l’initiative...  
Alors qu’il tentait de se convaincre qu’il allait se réveiller bientôt, la main de son patron glissa sur lui, ce qui fit reprendre ses esprits à l’agent du NCIS :  
« Gibbs arrête ! Tu peux pas faire ça ! »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Mais parce que tu es hétéro ! »  
« Et pas toi ? »  
Tony ouvrit la bouche et la referma...  
Avant même qu’il n’ait compris, Gibbs avait remis l’ascenseur en route et avait filé.

 

a suivre...

 

me taper pas ! moi sadique ? nooooon ! ^^

a pluche


	3. chap 3

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un peu perturbé, Tony se dirigea vers son bureau et se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Aussitôt Kate accourut :  
« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Il t’a frappé ? »  
Avec un sourire elle continua :  
« Il t'a frappé hein ! Bien fait, ça m’évitera de le faire pour cette stupide blague de film porno au téléphone ! »  
L’italien releva la tête, ravi de voir que son amie avait retrouvé un comportement normal avec lui :  
« Oui.. Oui c’est ça il m’a frappé derrière la tête... Tu connais Gibbs, il... »  
La sonnerie du téléphone l’interrompit :  
« Dinozzo ! »  
La voix âpre et cassée de leur suspect lui répondit au moment même ou Jethro revenait avec un café à la main :  
« Salut monsieur l’agent du NCIS ! »  
Il fit signe à son patron et au bleu. Aussitôt Gibbs décrocha son téléphone pour demander qu’on enregistre la conversation :  
« Tiens, vous savez Sergent Chabre que nous vous avons cherché toute la mâtinée ? Ce n’est pas bien de vous être échappé, vous manquez beaucoup à vos médecins ! »  
« Toute la mâtinée, vraiment ? Alors vous n’êtes pas très doué comme agent ! »  
Tony s’appuya au dos de sa chaise :  
« Vous croyez ? On vous a déjà attrapé une fois pourtant ! »  
« Une erreur de parcours ! Vous m’avez empêché de finir mon travail, cette femme ne reposera pas en paix... »  
Gibbs lui fit signe de tenir le plus longtemps possible :  
« Vous vous inquiétez de savoir comment elle repose après l’avoir tué ? C’est étrange ! »  
La voix de l’homme plein de colère lui répondit :  
« Ces femmes avaient besoin de moi pour purifier leur âme ! »  
« Je crois que vous avez passé trop de temps en mer. Les médecins ont raison, vous êtes complètement cinglé ! »  
« Vous recommencez, agent Dinozzo ! J’était près à vous pardonner de m’avoir empêché de finir mon travail, mais vous recommencez... »  
Tony se releva et appuya ses coudes sur le bureau :  
« Dites-moi, pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas le seul à vous avoir arrêté... Loin de moi l’idée de me plaindre hein ! J’adore que les gens fassent une fixation sur moi ! »  
L’homme se mit a rire :  
« Vous m’avez trouvé dans cet entrepôt ! Vous êtes entré le premier et m’avez empêché de finir mon travail, l'âme de cette pauvre fille n’a pas pu rejoindre le paradis céleste... »  
« Ah bah oui, c’est dommage ! »  
Il y eut un bruit sourd comme si l’homme avait frappé le téléphone contre une table, fou de colère, la voix lui répondit :  
« Ne prenez pas ça à la légère monsieur Dinozzo ! Vous regretterez bientôt cet affront. Je vous ai observé... Je vous observe... »  
Tony se leva d’un bond et observa la salle tout comme ses collègues :  
« Vraiment et ce que vous voyez vous plaît ? »  
« J’ai vu que votre âme était pervertie aussi ! »  
« Ah oui ? Ma mère serait d’accord avec vous sûrement ! »  
« Cet homme, celui qui est sorti de chez vous hier matin... Il vous a mené directement à votre perte... »  
L’italien blêmit d’un coup. Il inspira :  
« Dites m’en plus : comment, selon vous, nos âmes sont perverties ? »  
« Mais c’est simple Dinozzo ! Ces filles aimaient coucher avec des hommes, elles avaient le vice en elles ! Elles devaient être libérées ! Je n’avais jamais jusqu'à présent pensé à libérer des hommes ! Même pas des hommes de votre espèce ! »  
« Bien, je trouve ça très intéressant. Je serais ravi d’en discuter avec vous... »  
« Bientôt Agent Dinozzo ! »  
L’homme raccrocha, violemment Tony laissa retomber le combiné sur le socle :  
« Merde ! On l'a repéré ? »  
Kate grimaça :  
« Non, il utilise un brouilleur. On va demander a Abby de nous arranger ça ! »  
Tony se frotta les yeux et reprit le combiné de téléphone. Il composa le numéro, sous l’œil de ses collègues, Gibbs le fixait :  
« Marie ? C’est Tony Dinozzo. Maxence est là ? »  
Kate jeta un coup d’œil a l’ancien marine, son visage restait impassible...  
« Max ! Ca te dirais d’emmener tes neveux visiter le vieux port pour quelques jours... »  
...  
« Oui je sais que c’est à des dizaines de kilomètres justement ! »  
...  
« Non, tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je cherche à t’éloigner ! »  
Le regard de Tony se posa un instant sur son patron :  
« Non, rien à voir avec lui ! Ecoute, Maxence fais ce que je te dis pour une fois ! Ok ? Bien ! »  
Il raccrocha et soupira :  
« Allons voir ce qu’Abby peut nous dire sur ce malade ! »

 

¤¤¤¤¤  
La jeune femme écouta avec attention l’enregistrement. Une fois qu’il fut terminé, elle se tourna avec un sourire vers Tony :  
« Un homme hein... »  
Elle sembla réfléchir alors que Dinozzo la fixait :  
« Euh Ben ? Où Maxence ou alors Ricky ? »  
McGee fronça les sourcil :  
« Tu étais au courant ? »  
« Bah oui, pas vous ? C’est pourtant pas un secret ! »  
Kate frappa l’épaule de son coéquipier :  
« Pourquoi elle était au courant et pas moi ? »  
Gibbs s’approcha :  
« Vous avez fini oui ! Abby, trouve moi tout ce que tu peux sur l’endroit d’où ce malade a appelé... »  
Comme si la jeune gothique ne l’avait pas entendu, elle se mit a rire :  
« Bien sûr que j’étais au courant et Ducky aussi ! »  
« Abby ! Fais ce que je te demande et arrête de discuter ! Je veux ça tout de suite, c’est clair ! »  
Il sortit du labo d’un pas vif :  
« Qu’est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il n’aboie jamais après moi d’habitude ! »  
Kate s’approcha de son amie :  
« En fait, il est d’une humeur massacrante depuis qu’on a surpris Tony en pleine action avec Maxence ! »  
« En pleine action, tu veux dire...? Complètement nu couvert de fluide corporel... ? »  
Kate acquiesça sans un mot :  
« Vraiment ! Et tu étais la McGee ? »  
Tony soupira :  
« Il s’est rincé l’œil. J’ai du l’inviter à sortir ! »  
« Oh oh ça ouvre de nouvelles perpectives... »  
L’italien les laissa à leur conversation pour suivre Jethro, sans se préoccuper de lui, Timothy demanda :  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Bien que je ne sois pas sûr de vouloir savoir ! »  
« Quoi tu n’es pas curieux ? Ca ne te dit pas une partie à trois ? »  
Kate fixa la jeune femme :  
« Tu plaisante ? »  
« Non... »  
Les portes se fermèrent, et Tony n’entendit pas la réponse de ses collègues. Il se dirigea vers la morgue là ou il était sûr de trouver son patron. La voix grave de celui-ci lui parvenait :  
« J’ai besoin de savoir tout ce que tu peux me dire sur la façon dont ces femmes ont été tuées, Ducky ! »  
« On dirais que tu m’en veux Jethro, quel est le problème ? »  
« Rien ! Elles ont été étranglées ? »  
« Pas seulement ! Allons dis-moi... »  
Il entendit son patron soupirer :  
« Pourquoi tu ne m’a rien dit ? »  
« A quel propos ? »  
« Dinozzo ! Abby dit que tu savais... »  
« Savais quoi ? »  
Devant la mine de Gibbs, Ducky comprit :  
« Oh je vois ! Je n’avais rien à dire ce n’est pas... »  
Agacé, Tony entra :  
« Bon si on parlait d’autre chose, je commence vraiment a en avoir marre ! »  
Ducky hocha la tête et commença son compte-rendu...  
L’équipe passa le reste de la journée à tenter de trouver leur suspect.

Tony s’impatientait, il était tard a présent, et il attendait que Kate et McGee s’en aille pour parler à Gibbs, mais ses deux collègues restaient là...  
La voix de Gibbs le fit sursauter :  
« Bien, il est temps de rentrer ! Dinozzo, une équipe de garde rapprochée te suit jusque chez toi et ne te quitte pas des yeux jusqu'à demain matin ! »  
« Quoi ? Ah non ! Non, non, hors de question ! »  
« Je ne t’ai pas demandé ton avis ! »

 

a suivre....


	4. chap 4

¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Gibbs passa une seconde fois sa main sur le bois poli. Il soupira. Il n’arrivait à rien ce soir. Il était rare qu’il n’arrive pas à se concentrer sur la construction de son bateau. Il observa un instant son travail et enleva ses lunettes de protection. Ca ne servait a rien. Sa tête était remplie de trop de choses.  
Il avait embrassé Tony !  
« C’est du joli travail patron ! »  
Doucement Gibbs se retourna, sur les marches en bois, Tony était assis :  
« Qu’est ce que tu fais là, Dinozzo ? Et où est l’équipe de protection rapprochée ? »  
« Je sais pas. Probablement chez moi à surveiller le tas d’oreiller que j’ai laissé dans mon lit ! »  
Jethro le bouscula en montant les marches :  
« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t’exposes au danger ? »  
Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit une bière :  
« Parce que j’avais besoin de réponses ! »  
Gibbs se mit a rire :  
« Ce n’est pas des réponses que tu es venu chercher ! »  
« Pas principalement c’est vrai ! Mais en grande partie ! »  
L’ancien marine porta la bouteille à ses lèvres :  
« Tu es venu pour rien. Tu n’auras aucune réponse à tes questions ! »  
« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne sais même pas toi-même ce qui t'a pris dans l’ascenseur ? »  
Comme il ne répondait pas, Tony continua :  
« Je connais ce sentiment ! Cette envie de faire des trucs stupides qui, sur le moment, sont géniaux et qu’on regrette forcément après ! »  
Gibbs fixa son subordonné sans répondre :  
« Donc, on va faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé... »  
Il porta de nouveau sa bière à sa bouche :  
« Ce que je te dis te passionne, c’est fou ! »  
« Pourquoi on devrait faire ce que tu dis ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tu m’a dis toi-même ce matin que tu faisais ce que tu voulais... »  
« Oui moi mais pas toi ! »  
« Pourquoi ? A moins que tu n’aies pas apprécié ! »  
« Bien sûr que si, sois pas idiot ! »  
Tony sembla ce rendre compte de ce qu’il avait dit :  
« Enfin je veux dire... J’en sais rien tu m’embrouilles... Je ferais mieux de m’en aller ! »  
« Tu reste ici, Dinozzo ! »

 

¤¤¤¤¤  
Le jeune homme soupira, pourquoi quand lui avait demandé la même chose un peu plus tôt dans l’après-midi ça n’avait pas marché ?

« C’est un dialogue de sourd, tu ne veux pas en parler alors... »  
« Il n’y a rien à dire ! »  
Tony se leva et fit quelques pas :  
« Rien à dire ? »  
« Non ! »  
Appuyé contre le bar en bois, son patron le fixait. L’Italien détacha son regard du sien pour fixer ses lèvres, il avait déjà oublier la chaleur de leur simple baiser, il aurait voulu y goûter de nouveau...  
Mais la folie qui s’était emparée de son patron n’était probablement que passagère. En même temps, il n’y avait qu’une seul façon de le savoir.  
Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se jeta sur les lèvres de l’ancien marine avec avidité...  
Pendant une seconde, il se demanda si c’était une bonne chose, et il oublia bien vite cette question. La bouteille de Jethro se brisa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd mais les deux hommes ne semblaient pas s’en être aperçu.  
Sa langue glissa entre les lèvres de son patron, pour venir caresser sa jumelle. Tony fut surpris de sentir son ami réagir à cette caresse. Il sentit une main glisser dans son dos, Jethro l’attirait à lui pour approfondir leur baiser. Jamais il n’avait connu quelqu’un de si passionné. Cette main chaude contre sa hanche enflammait ses sens...  
Tony voulait plus mais n’osait pas, alors que la langue de l’ex-marine entreprenait de chercher la sienne, il ne put s’empêcher de glisser sa main sur le torse de son patron. Celui-ci retint un gémissement...  
Le téléphone sonna faisant sursauter Tony. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de Gibbs et l’observa, gêné.  
Le patron décrocha le téléphone et demanda d’une voix agressive :  
« Quoi ! »  
Tony entendit à l’autre bout du fil un homme répondre :  
« Monsieur, nous avons un problème ici ! L’agent Dinozzo a disparu ! »  
Jethro soupira :  
« Rentrez chez vous Sforza ! »  
Il raccrocha sans un mot de plus, pour fixer son subordonné :  
« Jethro, je... »  
« Jethro ? »  
« Gibbs... Patron... euh je... »  
« Tu est pitoyable quand tu bafouilles ! »  
Laissant la bouteille brisée sur le carrelage, le boss prit une autre bière dans le frigo.

 

¤¤¤¤¤  
Gibbs se dirigea vers le canapé et s’y installa sous l’œil inquiet de Tony :  
« Bon ben je vais rentrer chez moi ! »  
« Je te l’ai dis, tu restes ici ! Ou alors tu rappelles l’équipe de sécurité et tu leur demandes de venir te chercher ! »  
Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le canapé, tout en fixant la télé (dont le son était coupé ), il soupira :  
« Très bien, alors je reste... »  
Il hésita un instant et puis... :  
« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis venu ? »  
Comme l’homme à ses cotés ne répondait pas, il continua :  
« Pour te parler... Parce que je ne supporte pas ce que tu penses de moi... »  
Jetrho voulut lui demander ce qu’il voulait dire, mais il avait peur d’interrompre les aveux qui allaient sûrement venir :  
« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Max hein ! On se voit de temps en temps comme ça... »  
« Je ne t’ai rien demandé ! »  
Il fut soulagé d’apprendre que Maxence n’était qu’une aventure parmi tant d’autres...  
Pourquoi il était soulagé, il ne voulait pas se le demander :  
« En y réfléchissant bien, j’ai jamais vraiment été amoureux, que ce soit d’un mec ou d’une fille ! Tu t’es marié 3 fois toi, tu as dû aimer... »  
« Ca ne te regarde pas à ce que je sache ! »  
Tony, légèrement vexé, se mit a fixer l’écran. Jethro resserra sa prise sur sa bouteille. Après tout, oui il s’était marié 3 fois mais il avait divorcé 3 fois !  
A ses cotés, Tony soupira bruyamment, après quelques minutes de silence pesant l’italien ne put s’empêcher de demander :  
« Est-ce que tu le penses ? »  
Sans même lui accorder un regard, Jethro demanda :  
« Quoi ! »  
« Que je suis perverti... »  
Les mots de leur suspect avait du le blesser plus qu’il n’avait voulut le laisser paraître, d’une voix monocorde comme si il parlait du temps et toujours en fixant la télé, l’ex marine répondit :  
« Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qui s’est passé dans la cuisine il y a 5 minutes ? » « Bah oui j’aimerais bien justement ! »  
Surpris, Gibbs tourna enfin la tête pour fixer son subordonné. Celui-ci, un coude appuyé contre le dossier du canapé et le poing contre sa tête le dévisageait. Il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer à quel point les traits de son ami étaient parfaits et...  
Il soupira. Depuis quand appréciait-il la beauté d’un homme :  
« Pas si facile que ça hein ? »  
« Quoi Dinozzo ? »  
« D’accepter une attirance physique pour quelqu’un du même sexe ! »  
Jethro grimaça, même si il savait que son ami avait raison, avec un soupir, il répondit en fixant de nouveau sa télé :  
« Et tu as réussi comment ? »  
Il sentit le canapé bouger, il vit son ami se lever pour éteindre le téléviseur :  
« Hé ! »  
« Quand les gens ont des discussions en général, ils se regardent dans les yeux ! »  
« Je ne fais que ça ! »  
« Mais bien sûr ! »  
Dinozzo soupira :  
« Donc la question était comment ? »  
Les yeux de l’italien plongés dans les siens le firent frissonner :  
« Euh je dirais difficilement au début, et puis j’ai très vite laissé tomber les remords et les scrupules ! Mais bon j’avais à peine 20 ans pas... »  
Gibbs jeta un regard noir a l’italien et il ne finit pas sa phrase :  
« Enfin bref ! J’ai tenté l’aventure et voilà je ne me suis plus posé de questions ! »  
Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête un instant. Jethro posa sa bière doucement sur la table basse, se pencha sur son subordonné jusqu’à l’allonger sur le canapé pour saisir ses lèvres violemment, dans un baiser passionné. Le feu courait dans ses veines alors que sa langue pénétrait dans la bouche du jeune homme, il ne parvenait plus à penser, il ne voulait plus penser, surtout pas réfléchir à ce qu’il faisait.  
Instinctivement sa main glissa sur le corps de l’agent du NCIS, ce simple geste avait attisé leurs sens. Avec avidité, il souleva la chemise de son patron pour accéder à son torse et le caresser avec fièvre.  
En sentant contre sa peau nue, ces mains chaudes, brûlantes de désir, Gibbs ne put retenir un gémissement.  
Pendant un instant, un doute s’insinua dans l’esprit de l’ex-marine : il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille, pas avec un homme, ce n’était pas normal, pas naturel et trop différent...  
Il cessa leur baiser brusquement, il observa son ami, le tee-shirt relever sur son torse musclé, les yeux brûlant de désir, les cheveux en bataille comme si il y avait passé les mains pour se convaincre que ce qu’il vivait était vrai. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées par leur baiser, Gibbs se demanda de quoi lui avait l’air, la chemise hors de son pantalon à moitié déboutonné... Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Si ? Tout allait changer après ça ! Comment s'en sortir au bureau ? Et après avoir eu une relation avec un membre de son équipe, pourrait-il...  
Tony ouvrit la bouche, interrompant le flot de pensées qui envahissait la tête de son patron, mais pour ne pas entendre ce que l’italien avait à lui dire, il le devança :  
« Ne plus se poser de questions hein ? »  
Tony fronça les sourcils :  
« Ouais ! »  
« Ce n’est pas vraiment mon genre ! »  
« Non c’est vrai ! »  
Tony grimaça et tenta de se relever mais Gibbs l’en empêcha :  
« D’habitude ! »  
Il le força à se rallonger et pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

 

a suivre...


	5. chap 5

¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Tony n’en cru pas ses sens, ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles...  
Il oublia bien vite d’être étonné quand les lèvres de son patron se posèrent dans son cou, à l’endroit exact ou ça le faisait frissonner. Il voulut défaire la chemise de Gibbs, poser ses lèvres sur son torse, poser ses mains sur son sexe pour le rendre dur...  
Cette simple pensée lui donna chaud si chaud... Alors que Jethro explorait son corps des mains et de la langue, il sentit peu à peu son sexe se gorger de sang. Plus son érection se faisait grandissante plus la gêne l’envahissait, mais comment rester stoïque quand l’un de ses fantasmes se réalisait...  
Tony bloqua sa respiration et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Jethro continuait son exploration : il passait d’abord son doigt puis sa langue sur chaque sillon de ses pectoraux. Résigné Tony murmura :  
« Patron je suis pas sûr que tu mesures la portée de tes actes ! »  
« A vrai dire, si tu parles du problème dans ton pantalon, je voudrais que tu sache que je l’ai fait exprès ! »  
Tony fut si étonné qu’il oublia un instant son excitation et sa gêne :  
« Tu parais perplexe Dinozzo ! »  
« J’ai le droit de l’être, tu viens d’avouer que ton but était que je sois en... »  
« En fait, mon but était de voir si ce qui me faisait effet te ferait aussi réagir ! »  
Gibbs avait insister sur le mot réagir et avait effleuré de la main le sexe a présent tendu de son subordonné. Tony ferma les yeux, il n’osait pas croire ce qui se passait...  
Il resta ainsi un instant et puis il s’aperçut que son ami ne bougeait plus, ne le touchait plus et c’était encore pire que les caresses qu’il lui avait prodiguées. Doucement, presque craintivement, il ouvrit les yeux, pour rencontrer ceux de son patron qui le fixait :  
« Tu as l’air d’espérer Tony ! »  
« Hé bien, je suppose que c’est ce qui arrive quand le plus improbable de ses fantasmes se réalise ! »  
L’ex-marine parut un instant étonné :  
« Vraiment un de tes fantasmes hein ? J’écoute raconte-moi ! »  
« T’es pas cinglé ! »  
Le regard noir que lui jeta son patron le fit changer d’avis, il soupira, ferma de nouveau les yeux pour quelques secondes. Il tenta d’oublier son sexe tendu contre son jean, les yeux de son patron fixés sur lui et murmura :  
« A vrai dire je t’ai souvent imaginer ainsi contre moi m’embrassant avec fièvre... »  
Aussitôt les lèvres de Gibbs se posèrent sur lui :  
« Tes mains parcourant doucement mon corps... »  
Jethro glissa ses mains sur lui, le faisant frissonner, Tony allait parler de nouveau quand la main de son patron s’attarda sur son entrejambe, les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge...

 

¤¤¤¤  
Le son étrange que produisit son ami à cet instant fit sourire Jethro. Malgré ses appréhensions, il appréciait le fait de mettre le jeune homme dans cet état, d’avoir ce pouvoir sur lui. Il n’avait jamais imaginé qu’il pouvait faire partie des fantasmes de Tony, c’était assez valorisant, il aimait cette idée...  
Il passa a nouveau sa main sur l’entrejambe de son subordonné pour voir sa réaction, le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres cette fois :  
« Dinozzo ? »  
Les yeux toujours clos, il répondit à peine :  
« Mmm »  
« Pourquoi tu es si tendu ? »  
Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux :  
« Tu viens de dire que tu l’avais fait exprès ! »  
Tout en laissant courir sa main sur le torse de son ami, il répondit :  
« Je ne parlait pas de ça ! Mais de toi, on croirait que je te torture... »  
Le jeune homme se releva un peu, approchant un peu plus leur corps l’un de l’autre :  
« Je me concentre pour tenter de me contrôler ! »  
Gibbs baissa les yeux sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon :  
« Ca ne marche pas ! »  
Tony se mit a rire :  
« Là c’est moi qui ne parle pas de ça ! »  
Etonné, Gibbs attendit la suite :  
« C’est assez difficile de subir des caresses exquises et de ne pas avoir le droit de les rendre ! »  
« Et qui t’a dit que tu n’avais pas le droit... tu veux une autorisation ? »  
« Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée ! Parce qu’à ce petit jeu, on est vite entraîné dans l’action ! »  
Amusé, Gibbs lui sourit :  
« Quel genre d’action ? »  
Le jeune homme grogna et se laissa retomber sur le canapé :  
« Oh je vais devenir dingue ! Tu n’imagines pas à quel point c’est difficile de rester stoïque alors que ma seule envie est de te rendre fou... Mais je ne veux pas que tu regrettee demain ce qui pourrait se passer ! »  
« Je ne regrette jamais mes actes ! »  
Il hocha la tête et continua :  
« A part mes 3 mariages ! »

 

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que les yeux du jeune homme se mirent a briller...

 

¤¤¤¤¤  
Avidement, presque brutalement, Tony plaqua sans douceur sa main sur la nuque de son patron. Les deux hommes emportés par une passion dévorante, oublièrent un instant où ils se trouvaient et tombèrent lourdement du canapé sur le sol.  
Le dos du jeune italien heurta violemment la moquette. Et il eut le souffle coupé, quand le coude du marine vint percuter sa cage thoracique.  
Devant le ridicule de la situation, Tony se mit à rire, aussitôt suivi de son ami. C’était tellement rare d’entendre son patron rire que Tony se mit à le fixer intensément. Se méprenant sûrement sur son regard, le marine inspira profondément, soupira et dit d’une traîte :  
« Je suis trop vieux pour faire ce genre d’exercices sur un canapé ! »  
Dinozzo se releva et s’appuya sur son coude :  
« Tu as un lit non ? Je veux dire... tu dois bien dormir de temps en temps non ? »  
Sans un mot, Gibbs se releva et entraîna son ami à sa suite.  
Tony se mit à sourire, quand il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il suivit son patron jusqu'à une chambre aux couleurs sombres, au lit fait au carré...  
Du moins il l’était jusqu’à ce que Gibbs le pousse dessus. L’ex marine grimpa à son tour sur le lit, il s’accroupit au-dessus de lui et plongea les yeux dans les siens :  
« Je ne dors jamais ! »  
« Je le savais ! C’est pour ça que tu carbures au café ! »  
Doucement son patron se pencha sur ses lèvres, il tenta de reste impassible, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, pas le brusquer...  
Mais il n’en pouvait plus, il sentait qu’il allait exploser. Avec une légère crainte, il défit le reste de la chemise de son supérieur...  
Est-ce qu’il allait changer d’avis ? Ou se rendre compte de ce qu’ils faisaient vraiment et repousser les deux mains qui ouvraient peu à peu les quelques boutons encore fermés. Gibbs ne le quittait pas des yeux ; son regard était brûlant de désir...  
Tony frissonna quand le regard de l’ex marine se porta sur ses mains alors qu’elles parcouraient son torse encore si musclé :  
« Tu es plutôt bien conservé pour ton âge ! »  
Tony grimaça quand la main de Jethro s’abattit sur sa tête :  
« Je peux toujours faire ça malgré mon grand âge ! »  
Avec un sourire machiavélique Gibbs descendit sur son pantalon. Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, il détacha le bouton et la fermeture. Doucement, il le lui enleva.  
L’italien se mordit les lèvres lorsqu’il passa sur son sexe tendu. D’un geste, Gibbs envoya le pantalon par terre et se concentra sur le boxer de son subordonné :  
« J’étais sûr que tu portais des boxers ! »  
« Vraiment et tu t’es souvent demandé ce que je portais sous mes vêtements ? »  
« Une fois ou deux peut-être... »  
Tony tira sur la ceinture de son patron :  
« A mon tour de voir ce que tu portes ! »  
Il le laissa faire, les mains de l’italien tremblaient légèrement, l’ex marine s’allongea un instant pour enlever son pantalon.  
Il reprit ensuite sa place au dessus du jeune homme un genou entre ses jambes et l’autre contre l’extérieur de sa cuisse. Il se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres. L’italien se mit alors à parcourir le dos de son ami de ses mains, il frissonna...  
Comment, malgré le fait que ce soit sa première fois avec un homme, Gibbs arrivait-il à être si calme, si passionné !  
Leurs sous-vêtements rejoignirent bien vite le reste de leurs affaires.  
Le jeune homme faillit rougir quand les yeux de son patron se posèrent sur son sexe fièrement dressé. Gibbs approcha sa main doucement, et comme si il n’osait pas, comme si c’était encore trop tôt, ou trop rapide, il remonta pour s’intéresser à ses tétons. Il les lécha, les mordilla jusqu’à provoquer des soupirs d’extase.  
L’ex marine se releva et plongea son regard dans le sien. Tony sentit son cœur battre plus vite.  
Il se demanda un instant si après cette simple nuit, il serait encore capable d’enfouir au plus profond de son être tout les sentiments qui lui étreignaient si souvent le cœur...  
Il soupira et pas d’extase cette fois, il allait profiter de ces instants même si le réveil serait forcément difficile.  
Il quitta le regard pénétrant de son patron pour poser les yeux sur sa virilité, il sourit et murmura :  
« C’est moi qui te met dans cette état ? »  
« Non, c’est le souvenir d’une de mes ex femmes ! »  
« Oh je suis blessé ! »  
« Si tu cessais de discuter et qu’on passait aux choses sérieuses ! »  
« A vos ordres patron ! »

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Gibbs vit Tony se pencher sur le sol pour attraper son pantalon. Le jeune homme se pencha un peu plus faisant entrer en contact leur deux érections...  
Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, et quand enfin l’agent du NCIS eut attrapé son portefeuille et qu’il se rallongea sur le lit, Gibbs se prit à regretter ce contact brûlant.  
L’italien, sortit fièrement un préservatif et un sachet de lubrifiant de la pochette de cuir :  
« Tu sais comment on se sert de ça, n’est-ce pas patron ? »  
Avec un sourire gourmand, il répondit :  
« Il va falloir que tu m’aides, je pense ! »  
Tony le regarda, étonné de cette répartie, l’ex marine se redressa pour offrir son sexe tendu aux mains sûrement expertes du jeune homme.  
Celui-ci déchira lentement l’emballage et positionna le préservatif sur l’érection de son patron, doucement, tout en caressant la verge tendue, comme pour se venger des prétendues tortures qu’il lui avait infligées un peu plus tôt.  
Ce fut pire encore quand il l’enduisit de lubrifiant, il se sentait prêt à exploser. Ces doigts qui le parcourait ainsi étaient un vrai délice.  
Trop absorbé par l’extase, Gibbs ne sentit pas le jeune homme bouger. Il ouvrit les yeux seulement quand les lourds mollets de son futur amant vinrent se poser sur ses épaules.  
Il le fixa alors dans les yeux, tout le corps de son subordonné était une invitation à la débauche, ces fesses rondes et fermes, ses cuisses musclées et son torse...  
Comme s'il n’allait pas assez vite, comme s'il mourait d’impatience, Tony lécha deux de ses doigts pour les enfouir profondément en lui...  
Il ferma les yeux et commença un léger va-et-vient. Le voir ainsi provoqua chez Gibbs une bouffée de chaleur intense. Il eut envie de remplacer ses doigts par les siens, de combler ce vide avec son sexe tendu.  
Il prit alors la main de son amant et la remplaça. Il entra d’abord un doigt dans son intimité. Juste pour voir si ça faisait le même effet qu’avec les femmes qu’il avait connues.  
Tout était plus chaud, plus étroit, plus excitant.  
Cette constatation le fit frémir, il voulait plus. Doucement, craintivement, il approcha son gland rougi de l’anneau de chair. Il jeta un regard à Tony comme pour lui demander s'il était prêt. Le jeune homme, les joues rougies, les lèvres marquées de traces de dents soupira :  
« Je t’en prie... maintenant... »  
Il entra alors en lui, sans vraiment savoir si les gémissements que le jeune homme poussaient était d’extase ou de douleur. Il s’arrêta un instant pour lui laisser le temps de s’habituer à cette présence. Les muscles se contractèrent autour de son sexe, faisant déverser dans ses reins une vague de plaisir.  
Il ne put attendre plus longtemps ; il s’enfonça un peu plus à l’intérieur de son amant. Celui ci cambra les reins pour le faire pénétrer plus profondément.  
Avidement, Gibbs se mit à bouger, dans un lent va-et-vient.  
Les sensations qu’il éprouvait étaient divines, des gémissements se répercutaient sur les murs de la pièce. Sans qu’il ne puisse dire s'il lui appartenaient ou si c’était ceux de Tony. Le torse en sueur, les poings serrés sur les draps, la bouche entrouverte, le jeune homme était d’une beauté indéfinissable.  
Gibbs accéléra la cadence se laissant guider par ses envies. Il se mordit les lèvres quand il s’aperçut que la main de Tony allait et venait sur son propre sexe...  
C’est sans doute ce qui lui fit perdre pied, il se libéra en plusieurs jets puissants. Dans un dernier cri de plaisir, il se laissa tomber sur son amant, sentant contre lui son sexe toujours tendu.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Tony l’emprisonna de ses bras et l’embrassa dans le cou. Il avait retenu avec peine le "je t’aime" qui perlait à ses lèvres.  
Il avait connu bien des hommes et avait eu bien des relations, mais rien de si intense, rien d’aussi puissant...  
Il sentit Gibbs bouger contre lui, il aurait voulut qu’il reste comme ça encore, mais déjà son amant se retirait. Il le vit enlever délicatement le préservatif et le jeter tout en murmurant :  
« Vous êtes bien tendu monsieur Dinozzo ! »  
D’une voix rauque, il répondit :  
« A qui la faute ! »  
« Je vais m’occuper de ton cas ! »  
Gibbs s’allongea doucement près de lui, passa sa langue sur ses tétons tendus et pleins de sueur.  
Une de ses mains parcourut son torse, puis le bas de son ventre, évitant bien le triangle de poils. Alors qu’il allait gémir de frustration, la main de son patron se posa enfin sur sa virilité. Rien que ce geste provoqua en lui de nouvelles vagues de plaisir.  
Quand l’homme entama de puissant va-et-vient sur lui, il ne put s’empêcher de gémir fortement.  
Cette bouche sur lui et cette main sur son sexe, tout semblait à sa place, comme si ça aurait toujours du être comme ça. Leur corps se complétaient à la perfection.  
Il se libéra à son tour, déversant sur la main de son patron et sur ses draps tout son plaisir.  
Avec tout l’amour qu’il ressentait alors, Tony embrassa Jethro.

¤¤¤¤¤  
Le téléphone sonnait, l’arrachant à ce doux rêve qu’il venait de faire. En grognant, les yeux toujours clos, il décrocha :  
« Dinozzo ! »  
« Tony, qu’est ce que... »  
Kate... il aurait du s’en douter, qui d’autre le sortirait de ses magnifiques rêves :  
« Qu’est ce que tu veux, Kate ! »  
Il y eut un blanc, un silence pesant et il reprit agacé :  
« Quoi tu m’appelles aux aurores pour rien me dire ! »  
« Et bien, j’ai une question pour toi : Qu’est ce que tu fais hors de chez ! »  
La jeune femme fut secouée d’un petit rire :  
« Pas chez moi ? »  
En y réfléchissant bien, les draps étaient trop doux, la pièce trop lumineuse... Il ouvrit vivement les yeux au moment même où Gibbs saisissait le combiné :  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Kate ? »  
Le patron hocha la tête :  
« On arrive ! »  
Le cœur de Tony manqua plusieurs battement :  
« Oups ! »  
« Debout, on a du boulot ! »  
L’ex marine allait se lever mais il se pencha et l’embrassa avec fièvre. Il sortit ensuite du lit et l’italien pu l’observer à loisir. Il eut chaud d’un coup quand son amant surprit son regard gourmand.  
La voix rauque, Gibbs soupira :  
« Je vais prendre une douche, j’en ai besoin ! »  
Il sortit de la pièce et Tony souleva le drap pour fixer son sexe qui commençait déjà à se tendre :  
« Moi aussi j’ai besoin d’une douche ! Froide de préférence ! »  
Il passa un peignoir et descendit préparer du café bien fort, il mit du temps à trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin. Tout était bien rangé, à la façon militaire, mais il fallait encore comprendre la logique « Gibbs »  
Quand celui-ci descendit, il lui tendit une tasse de café noir en souriant :  
« Merci ! Et...»  
Il lui tendit un pot fermé :  
« Et pour la route ! Je vais prendre une douche ! Il va falloir qu’on passe a mon appart que je me change ! »  
C’est pas vraiment de ça que j’ai envie qu’on discute mais il n’a pas l’air disposé à parler de ce qui s’est passé cette nuit !  
« Tu as besoin de quoi ? »  
« Je dirais un jean et un pull ! »  
« Viens ! »  
« Non ! Tu as des jeans ? Alors là, je perds toutes mes illusions ! »  
Gibbs lui tapa sur la tête et lui tendit les affaires.  
Rien ne change !  
Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se laver et s’habiller. Dans la voiture, un silence pesant s’installa. Ils avaient tous deux envie d’en parler mais ne savaient pas vraiment comment.  
Le cœur de Tony battait à tout rompre dans l’ascenseur.  
Kate avait du raconter aux autres ce qu’elle savait ! Gibbs n’avait rien dit à propos de ça.  
Les portes s’ouvrirent et l’italien murmura :  
« Et pour Kate ce matin ? »  
« Laisse couler ! »  
Toute l’équipe était là à les attendre...

 

a suivre....


	6. chap 6

Abby lui fit un sourire éclatant, comme à son habitude, McGee fronçait les  
sourcils, Kate se leva. Tony se demanda un instant ce qu’elle allait dire, ce qu’elle pensait.  
Comme si de rien n’était, Gibbs s’installa à son bureau :  
« Abby, qu’est ce que tu as trouvé ? »  
« Bonjour à toi aussi Gibbs ! »  
Le regard noir qu’il jeta à la jeune femme la fit sourire. Doucement comme s’il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, Tony s’installa :  
« Hé bien j’ai analysé l’enregistrement de notre... »  
Le téléphone sur le bureau de DiNozzo se mit à sonner :  
« Désolé ! »  
Il jeta un coup d’œil à Abby et répondit :  
« DiNozzo ! »  
Tony soupira :  
« Ca va ? Bien ! Ecoute Maxence, je n’ai pas le temps là ! »  
Il jeta un coup d’œil à Gibbs : son visage, comme toujours, restait impassible. Il quitta son amant des yeux et répondit à son interlocuteur :  
« Non je ne crois pas que... »  
Il inspira profondément :  
« Oui, c’est ça ! »  
Il raccrocha en soupirant de nouveau. Quand il releva la tête, il vit tout les membres de son équipe le regarder :  
« Quoi ! C’était une conversation privée ! »  
Abby s’approcha et fit la moue :  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu brises le cœur de ce pauvre garçon ? »  
« Abby ! »  
« Oui ? »  
« Ferme-la ! »  
La jeune femme se mit à rire :  
« Tu fréquente un peu trop Gibbs mon ami ! »  
Tony ouvrit la bouche et la referma, il regarda la jeune gotique un instant. Elle haussa un sourcil comme pour lui demander pourquoi il ne répondait pas. La voix de Gibbs la fit sursauter :  
« Abby, ton rapport et vite ! »  
« Oui d’accord ! »  
Elle se tourna vers l’écran, la télécommande à la main :  
« J’ai donc analysé l’enregistrement de notre cinglé et après recoupé tous les bruits de fond, c’est à dire : le train, l’avion et le... »  
Sans même lever les yeux Jethro l’interrompit :  
« Abby ! »  
« Donc je disais : j’ai trouvé la maison d’où le coup de fil a été passé ! Malheureusement d’après nos amis du FBI, cette maison est vide depuis vingt ans ! »  
Elle inspira profondément comme pour garder le suspense :  
« Attention tenez-vous bien ! Dans cette maison, le frère de notre suspect a tué sa femme qui avait des amants par-dessus la tête ! Lors de son procès, il a dit qu’il n’avait fait que libérer son âme torturée ! »  
Kate s’avança :  
« Donc Chabre reproduirait le même schéma que son frère ? »  
« C’est ce que je pense oui ! »  
Gibbs fixa la jeune femme en demandant :  
« Où est cet homme à présent ?  
« Mort en prison il y quelques mois ! »  
Tony se leva et posa ses fesses sur son bureau :  
« Laisse-moi deviner : la crise de mon ami Chabre a commencé juste au moment où son frère est mort ! »  
« Tout vu ! »  
Kate soupira :  
« Mais ça ne nous dit pas où il est maintenant ! »  
« DiNozzo ! »  
« Patron ? »  
« Trouve-moi tout ce qui existe sur le frère de Chabre ! Kate ! »  
La jeune femme se releva :  
« Je veux que tu ailles voir tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont ou qui ont eu un rapport avec cette famille ! »  
« Bien ! »  
« McGee ! »  
« Monsieur ? »  
« Trouve-moi l’homme qui a été chargé de l’enquête il y a 20 ans ! Au boulot et que ça saute ! »  
Tony ne put s’empêcher de sourire... Il se remémora un instant leur nuit, la chaleur brûlante de leur étreinte et toute leur passion.  
« Tony, tu peux me chercher l’adresse de... Tony ? »  
Kate regarda un instant autour d’elle comme pour se demander ce que son ami pouvait bien regarder comme ça. La voix de Gibbs la fit sursauter :  
« DiNozzo ! »  
« Hein quoi ! »  
Il leva la tête vers sa coéquipière :  
« Je te parlais ! »  
« Ce que tu disais n’était sûrement pas intéressant ! On a du boulot, allez, va bosser ! »  
La jeune femme soupira, secoua la tête et retourna à son bureau. Tony hésita un instant et puis jeta un coup d’œil a son amant. Il avait ce sourire moqueur qui le caractérisait tant.  
Toute la matinée se résuma à ça : boulot, rêverie et grande question. Il redoutait plus que tout la fin de la journée et le moment où il devrait parler à Gibbs. Il imagina la conversation qu’il aurait avec son patron. L’ex marine lui dirait sûrement que cette histoire était une erreur, qu’il n’aurait pas du...  
Il se sentit idiot de penser qu’il ne pourrait pas supporter que son amant regrette cette simple nuit. Après tout, il ne devait pas se faire d’illusions...  
Tony en avait assez de se prendre la tête, il laissa lourdement tomber le rapport qu’il était en train de lire.  
Tout le monde releva la tête, il soupira :  
« Il fait un peu faim là ! Je vais nous chercher des sandwichs ! »  
Kate fronça les sourcils :  
« On peut se faire livrer, Tony ! »  
« Il faut que je bouge ! »  
Elle regarda Gibbs qui restait concentré sur des dossiers :  
« Ce n’est peut être pas prudent, je t’accompagne ! »  
« Non je n’ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, je te remercie ! »  
« Soit tu y vas avec elle, soit tu n’y vas pas ! »  
Tony jeta un regard noir à son amant et se dirigea vers l’ascenseur avec la jeune femme :  
« Kate ! »  
« Oui ? »  
« N'oubliez pas le café ! »  
« Bien patron ! »

 

¤¤¤¤¤

Gibbs les vit monter dans l’ascenseur. Il se mit à sourire, Tony râlerait sûrement, mais il fallait vraiment qu’ils se retrouvent seuls tous les deux pour parler du coup de fil de ce matin.  
Il soupira. Ils devraient eux aussi mettre les choses au clair, mais il n’avait jamais été adroit pour les grandes conversations.  
Et puis, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il voulait non plus ! Il avait aimé cette nuit, et découvert des plaisirs dont il n’avait pas idée... Il aimait Tony comme un frère.. ? Vraiment ? Un frère ? C’est ce qu’il avait cru, mais cette nuit avait changé beaucoup de choses.  
Maintenant, il fallait se décider : soit engager une relation plus ou moins stable (ce qui n’était pas gagné vu ses anciennes relations) ou tout arrêter maintenant. Même si les caresses et sensations de la nuit passée lui manqueraient forcément.  
Gibbs soupira, il tenta un instant de revenir sur les sentiments qu’il éprouvait pour son agent.  
Il abandonna bien vite, ses sentiments là n’étaient pas comparables à ceux qu’il avait éprouvés pour ses ex-femmes ! Ni même pour aucune femme d’ailleurs.  
Agacé par toute ces pensées, l’ex marine se leva. Il se dirigea vers la machine à café. Il fixa un instant l’ascenseur : Et Tony, lui, se posait-il des questions ? Quels étaient ces sentiments à lui ?  
Il retourna s’asseoir sans même tremper ses lèvres dans sa tasse, le seul moyen de savoir ce que Tony ressentait était de lui demander ! Mais le jeune homme avait bien avoué avoir fantasmé à son sujet...  
« Non mais tu rigole ce type m’est passé devant ! »  
« Et c’était une raison pour le menacer ? »  
Tony posa son sac sur son bureau :  
« Bien sûr que c’était une raison ! »  
« C’est un truc de mâle, c’est ça ? »  
Elle retroussa ses lèvres et dit d’une voix grave et moqueuse :  
« C’est ma place dans la file ! »  
« Tu es une fille, tu comprendras jamais rien aux mecs ! »  
« Par contre toi oui et bien plus que je ne le croyais ! »  
« Oh si tu savais ! »  
« Kate, Tony ! »  
Les deux agent se tournèrent vers leur patron :  
« Où est mon café ? »  
Kate posa son sac à son tour et sortit un gobelet fermé :  
« Noir et sans sucre ! »  
« J’espère bien ! »  
Timothy s’approcha, fouilla dans le sac et sortit un sandwich :  
« Touche pas à ça le bleu, c’est pas pour toi ! »  
Il lui prit des mains et le tendit à Gibbs  
Etonné, Jethro regarda le jambon/gruyère et observa son ami, alors que les trois agents s’installaient à leur bureau pour manger. Quant étaient-ils devenus si proches ? Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis si longtemps. Peut-être trop longtemps...  
Plongé dans ses pensées, l’ex marine en avait perdu l’appétit :  
« Je voudrais voir l’agent DiNozzo ! »  
Gibbs releva la tête. Devant leur bureaux se tenait un jeune homme :  
« C’est moi ! »  
« Je suis coursier ! Je suis chargé d’un message ! »  
Comme il n’ajoutait rienn Tony s’approcha :  
« Oui j’écoute ! »  
« Euh très bien le rapport que vous avez demandé se trouve dans les archives ! »  
L’Italien se mit à rire :  
« Et on vous a envoyé pour ça ! Un coup de fil aurait suffit »  
Le coursier fronça les sourcils :  
« Ca va, c’est bon tu peux y aller ! »  
DiNozzo essuya ses lèvres et se dirigea vers les salles d’interrogatoire :  
« Je vais aux archives ! »  
« Ne te perds pas en route ! »  
« Je te remercie Kate, je n’ai pas besoin de plan, ce n’est pas moi qui me suis perdu dans mon propre appartement ! »  
Comme tout le monde la regardait étonné, elle cru bon d’ajouter :  
« Mais c’est faut ça ! »  
Gibbs se désintéressa de la jeune femme et suivit son amant des yeux. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres : son amant, et quel amant...  
« Je descends voir un de mes informateur ! »  
Sans un mot de plus, il quitta ses collègues, et suivit le jeune homme. Il marchait dans le couloir d’un pas vif :  
« Tony ! »  
Il se retourna, il souriait mais en voyant la tête que faisait Gibbs, il fronça les sourcils.  
D’un mouvement rapide, Jethro poussa Tony dans une des salles d’interrogatoire :  
« Tu sais Gibbs, ça devient une manie de se retrouver seuls tout les deux ic... »  
L’ex marine ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase : il s’était jeté sur ses lèvres à peine la porte fermée. Jethro regretta d’avoir cessé leur baiser quant il entendit :  
« Déjà en manque patron ! »  
Il soupira :  
« Tony ? »  
« Oui... Oh alors ça y est, c’est là. La grande conversation ! Moi qui pensais que ce ne serait que ce soir ! »  
« Je vais devenir dingue si j’attends plus ! »  
« Ok alors vas-y, je t’écoute, dit le moi ! »  
Jethro l’observa :  
« Dire quoi ? »  
« Que tout ça était une erreur... C’est ce que tu va dire non ? »  
C’était là tout le problème, il ne savait pas... Il ne savait pas quoi penser ni même quoi dire.  
« Gibbs ? »  
« J’en sais rien ! Je ne pense pas non que c’était une erreur, même si beaucoup de gens diront le contraire. »  
Un sentiment de fierté envahit l’ex marine quand le visage de son amant afficha un sourire de bonheur :  
« Ne va pas t’imaginer des trucs ! Ce n’est ni une déclaration d’amour enflammée, ni une invitation à venir t’installer chez moi ! »  
A sa grande surprise, Tony se mit à sourire :  
« Tu te prends trop la tête, Gibbs ! »  
L’Italien s’approcha de lui :  
« Le temps que tu remettes tes idées en place, on a qu’à dire que rien n’est décidé ! De toutes façons, j’avait pas l’intention de m’installer chez toi non plus, je suis pas un garçon si facile que ça ! »  
Gibbs l’observa un instant, son sourire charmeur, ces yeux si sûrs d’eux :  
« Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai l’impression que toi, tu n’a pas à remettre de l’ordre dans tes idées ? »  
« Par ce que tout est très clair pour moi ! Je me suis rendu compte hier que je savait ce que voulait ! Maintenant, c’est à toi de te décider ! »  
Jethro posa la question même s’il n’était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse :  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »  
« Toi ! Peu importe où et comment ni le temps qu’il te faudra ! »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que je ne peux pas me passer de toi ! Maintenant, rassure-toi, si tu as envie de me larguer à la première occasion, je ne t’en voudrais pas ! »  
L’ex marine savais toujours quand les gens lui mentaient, c’est ce qui faisait de lui un bon agent. Et là, Tony mentait : il n’avait pas envie que ça finisse mal entre eux. Gibbs crut même un instant voir passer dans les yeux du jeune un sentiment bien plus fort...  
Il se pencha alors sur les lèvres de son amant pour l’embrasser doucement. Il se reprit peu a peu ; cette conversation l’avais épuisé :  
« Que t’a dit Kate tout à l’heure à propos de ce matin ? »  
« Ah je savais que tu l’avais fais exprès ! »  
« Ca ne répond pas à ma question ! »  
« Elle n’a rien dit aux autres ! »  
« Tu en doutait ? »  
« Oui pas toi ? Enfin bref... Elle m’a aussi dit que j'étais mal barré ! Je me suis bien gardé de lui dire ce qui s’est passé cette nuit, je ne voudrais pas affirmer ce qui pour le moment reste une simple interrogation ! »  
Gibbs passa sa main sur la joue de son amant :  
« Allez, au boulot maintenant monsieur DiNozzo ! Tu n’es pas payé à batifoler dans les salles d’interrogatoire ! »  
« Alors ça c’est une idée géniale... »  
Amusé, il attrapa la main de l’Italien avant que celle-ci n’atteigne son entrejambe :  
« N’y pense même pas ! On a du boulot ! »  
« C’est beaucoup moins amusant ! »  
Gibbs sortit de la salle en disant :  
« Tu pourras t’amuser ce soir. En attendant, au boulot ! »  
« C’est une invitation ? »  
Reprenant le couloir dans l’autre sens, il répondit :  
« Non un ordre ! »  
« Je parlais pas du boulot mais de ce soir ! »  
« Moi aussi ! »

 

¤¤¤¤  
Tony attendit que son patron soit hors de vue et se mit à rire :  
« Yes ! »  
Encore heureux le couloir était désert. Il mit quelques minutes à se souvenir de ce qu’il faisait au départ dans le couloir... Les archives bien sûr !  
Il se dirigea vers les sous-sols d’un pas vif. Comme à chaque fois qu’il y descendait, il fut surpris par la pénombre qui régnait dans le service des archives. Il fut accueillit par une femme :  
« Salut Tony ! »  
« Salut Brenda, je suis venu chercher le dossier numéro 58796 s’il te plait ! »  
« Tu as une autorisation ? »  
« Euh non, mais si tu appelles le bureau, ils te confirmeront que j’ai besoin de ce dossier ! »  
« Bon très bien, je te fais confiance bien que je ne devrais pas ! »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Tu ne m’a jamais rappelé après ce dîner ! »  
Tony soupira, il avait complètement oublié qu’ils avaient un jour dîné ensemble :  
« Tu as raison, je suis un monstre ! Mais tu vois maintenant je suis pris ! »  
Tout en tapant sur son ordinateur, la jeune femme grimaça :  
« TOI ? »  
« Oui moi ! Pris et fou amoureux si tu veux savoir ! »  
Son cœur manqua un battement : c’était la première fois depuis hier qu’il osait mettre un mot sur ce qu’il ressentait pour Gibbs.

 

a suivre ...


	7. chap 7

Son cœur manqua un battement. C’était la première fois depuis hier qu’il osait mettre un mot sur ce qu’il ressentait pour Gibbs. La jeune femme lui tendit une enveloppe très épaisse :  
« Tiens, tu me le ramènes après ! »  
« T’en fais pas ! »  
Tony sortit et ouvrit le dossier, mais son esprit sans cesse tourné vers Gibbs l’empêchant de se concentrer.  
C’était bien la première fois de sa vie qu’il se sentait en danger.  
Aimer, c’était souvent prendre des risques. Le risque de souffrir, le risque que tout change...  
Il inspira profondément et s’installa contre le mur : qu’allait-il faire maintenant ? « Tony, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? On t’attend ! Gibbs m’a envoyée à ta recherche ! »  
Il releva la tête et vit Kate s’approcher :  
« Ouais j’arrive ! »  
La jeune femme l’observa :  
« Toi ça ne va pas ! Tu veux qu’on en parle ? »  
« Non ! »  
Elle ne se laissa pas convaincre et elle s’installa près de lui contre le mur :  
« C’est à propos de ce qu’on s’est dit tout à l’heure ? »  
« Je n’ai jamais douté de rien, Kate ! Jamais et là je crois que tu as raison, je suis mal barré ! »  
« C’est peut-être pas si grave que ça ! »  
Tony la fixa un instant et la jeune femme secoua la tête :  
« Enfin... Mais bon c’est pas la première fois que tu te mets dans des situations impossibles ! »  
« Ouais mais là, c’est le pompon ! »  
« Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »  
Il se releva d’un coup :  
« Aller bosser ! Ou on va se faire attraper ! »  
Kate ouvrit la bouche :  
« Ne dit pas un mot ! »  
Gibbs releva la tête en les voyant arriver tout les deux. L’italien se remit au travail pour oublier tout le reste.  
Il étudia le dossier en long, en large et en travers. Et puis, il remarqua une chose :  
« J’ai un truc là ! »  
« On t’écoute... »  
Comme son ami ne reprenait pas, elle le pressa :  
« Allez, te fais pas prier ! »  
« Les grands-parents des frères Chabre possèdent une maison et je viens de vérifier : depuis un mois, il y a de nouveau une facture pour l’électricité... »  
Gibbs se leva précipitamment :  
« On y va ! »

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Plusieurs voitures les suivaient avec les meilleurs agents de terrain à leur bord. Ils arrivèrent bien vite à la maison des Chabre.  
Les bois et la mauvaise herbe avaient envahi ce qui était probablement autrefois un beau jardin. Les murs n’étaient plus blanc, les vitres étaient brisées et la porte entrouverte.  
Gibbs fit un signe de la main et aussitôt tous les agents sortirent leurs armes et se dirigèrent vers la maison.  
Il vit Tony le devancer. L’arme au poing, le gilet de protection de la NAVY sur lui, il se dirigeait vers la porte ouverte. Tout ce qui pouvait mal tourner à ce moment là lui passa par la tête. Il eut un pincement au cœur. C’était idiot, Tony était l’un de ses meilleurs agents.  
Se reprenant, Gibbs se plaça de l’autre coté de la porte, il hurla :  
« NCIS ! Chabre, sortez les mains en l’air ! »  
Il n’y avait aucun bruit ni dans la maison ni dehors. Les oiseaux avaient déserté les arbres alentour, tout était trop silencieux...  
« Nous allons entrer Chabre ! »  
Gibbs poussa la porte tout doucement : la pièce était vide, en désordre, poussiéreuse.  
Une chaise renversée gisait là depuis pas mal de temps, si on en jugeait par la couche de saleté qui la recouvrait. Il fit un signe de tête à Tony à ses côtés, Kate resserra sa prise sur son arme.  
Tony entra d’un mouvement vif. Il vérifia qu’il n’y avait aucun risque et les autres membres du commando entrèrent.  
Il fouillèrent chaque pièce : elles étaient toutes vides. Il ne restait qu’une porte. Tony s’en approcha, se colla contre le mur et l’ouvrit d’un mouvement vif.  
Au même instant et sans que personne n’aie pu le prévoir, un coup de feu retentit puis un autre...

 

¤¤¤¤

Pendant un instant le sang lui brouilla la vue, il essuya son œil couvert de sang et pu voir la personne qui avait tiré.  
Une jeune femme se tenait là, prostrée dans ce qui semblait être une chambre de d’enfant, de petite fille à en juger par les peluches et le rose bonbon un peu partout...  
Elle était recroquevillée dans un coin, elle portait une vieille chemise de nuit, qui avait du être blanche autrefois...  
Ses cheveux très longs étaient emmêlés, du sang couvrait ses mains et son visage blanchâtre. On aurait pu croire qu’elle n’avait jamais vu le soleil.  
Dans ses mains elle tenait une arme, elle tremblait légèrement tout comme ses lèvres bleuies par le froid qui régnait dans la maison.  
Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur Tony un instant mais elle ne semblait pas le voir... Elle continua à appuyer frénétiquement sur la gâchette de l’arme heureusement vide.  
Il lui semblait que son observation avait durer des minutes entières, mais ce n’était pas le cas.  
Les agents du NCIS mirent la jeune femme en joue, Tony hurla bien malgré lui :  
« Ne tirez pas ! »  
Gibbs leur fit signe et il rangèrent leurs armes. Tony oublia un instant la douleur qui provenait de son front.  
La balle n’était pas passée loin. Il ignora le sang qui continua de couler le long de sa joue. Il s’agenouilla près de la jeune femme et lui prit l’arme des mains. Elle continuait de fixer le vide devant elle comme si elle ne l’avait pas vu :  
« Mademoiselle ! Est-ce que vous m’entendez ? »  
Elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui, d’une voix faible, inaudible et cassée comme si elle n’avait pas parlé depuis longtemps, elle demanda :  
« Moi ? »  
« Oui vous ! »  
Tony releva la tête, il jeta un œil à son amant. Son visage restait impassible, il lui désigna le fond de la pièce. Un cadavre gisait là dans une mare de sang...  
Il se releva pour aller voir de plus près :  
« C’est le sergent Chabre ! »

 

Assis sur la plate forme d’une des ambulances, Tony se faisait soigner :  
« Ce n’est pas grand chose, la balle vous a à peine effleuré. C’est superficiel mais vous devriez quand même venir à l'hôpital ! »  
« Non ça va ! »  
Il sursauta quand la voix de Gibbs retentit près de lui :  
« Tu feras ce que le médecin te dit ! »  
« J’irais pas à l'hôpital juste pour ça ! Ce n’est qu’une égratignure ! »  
« Tony... »  
Gibbs jeta un oeil à l’ambulancier :  
« Il peut rentrer chez lui s’il ne reste pas seul ! »  
« Je me charge de lui ! »  
« Bien, je vais dire alors ce qu’il va falloir surveiller ! »  
De l’autre coté de la rue, il y avait une autre ambulance, la jeune femme y était allongée sur un brancard.  
« Comment va t’elle ? »  
Gibbs suivit son regard :  
« Ils disent qu’elle est déshydratée et sous-alimentée ! Elle a des dizaines de blessures et son état psychologique n’a pas pu encore être défini ! »  
Ducky s’approcha d’eux :  
« J’ai commencé les premières analyses ! Le sergent Chabre est mort par balle ! Elle s’est logée droit dans le cœur, et ensuite il a été criblé de balles du même calibre ! Il est mort ce matin à approximativement 9h ! Je vous en dirais plus dès que j’aurais fais l’autopsie ! »  
Il s’éloigna, et Tony reporta son attention sur Gibbs alors que Kate approchait. Elle salua Ducky et s’installa à coté de son ami :  
« Est ce qu’on sait qui c’est ? »  
« Elle n’a pas décroché un mot. Mais d’après des lettres qu’on a trouvées dans la maison, c’est la sœur du sergent ! »  
« Quoi ? J’ai bien vu un papier à son nom dans le dossier de Chabre, mais elle est morte elle avait 14 ans ! C’était il y a des années ! »  
« 10 ans ! Elle en a 24 aujourd’hui c’est son anniversaire ! »  
Il jeta un coup d’œil a Gibbs :  
« Comment peut-on être sûr que c’est elle ? »  
Kate ne laissa pas son patron répondre :  
« C’est elle ! Il y a des photos d’elle ado avec sa famille ! »  
Tony jeta un dernier regard à l’ambulance avant qu’elle n’emmène la jeune femme.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Depuis sa cuisine Jethro observait Tony.  
Installé sur le canapé, une tasse de café dans les mains, il relisait pour la énième fois le rapport sur la mort de Noah Chabre.  
Gibbs soupira, il reporta un instant son attention sur les pâtes qu’il était en train de faire cuire quand la voix de son amant retentit depuis le salon :  
« Dis-moi, qu’est ce que tu prépares ? »  
« Tu verras bien ! Enfin si je te laisse goûter ! »  
« Mais c’est que ça sent drôlement bon ! Comme dans la cuisine de ma mère quand elle fait sa sauce... Oooooohhh ! »  
Il vit son amant se précipiter vers le comptoir :  
« Tu prépare une sauce boloniaise ! Tu sais que ma mère fait une sauce à s’en taper les fesses par-terre ! Même toi, tu n’y résisterais pas ! »  
Gibbs s’empêcha de sourire et jeta un regard impassible à son amant :  
« Ou peut-être pas en fin de compte ! »  
Quand il fut certain que le jeune homme était trop concentré par la substance qui bouillonnait doucement dans le fait-tout, Jetrho se mit à rire silencieusement. Il attrapa le sel et en versa dans la sauce :  
« Hé la doucement pas trop de sel ! »  
« Si tu n’es pas content, tu n’avais qu’à t’en charger ! »  
« Hé ! Je suis en convalescence, je te rappelle ! »  
Le regard qu’il jeta au jeune homme lui signifia bien qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de le plaindre, celui-ci lui fit un sourire éclatant :  
« Et de toutes façons, je ne sais pas faire cuire un œuf. Pourquoi tu crois que je passe tout mon temps dans des restaurants ? Je suis peut-être Italien, mais c’est pas pour ça que je sais faire cuire des pâtes ! »  
Amusé, il plongea un doigt dans la préparation, il grimaça légèrement mais se mit à sourire dès que la sauce eut touché ses lèvres :  
« Mmm »  
« J’ai des cuillères ! »  
« Je sais, mais c’est meilleur comme ça ! »  
« Tu ne serais pas un peu maso ? »  
« J’en sais rien, ça te plairait peut-être ? Tu n’as pas tes menottes avec toi par hasard ? »  
« Hé bien, méfie-toi que je ne t’attache pas au radiateur de la salle de bain ! Maintenant, laisse-moi finir ! »  
Gibbs vit son amant s’installer sur l’un des tabourets du comptoir. Il n’aimait pas que quelqu’un l’observe mais bizarrement, le regard de Tony sur lui était loin de lui déplaire, bien au contraire. Il ajouta quelques herbes et retint sa respiration.  
La présence du jeune homme près de lui semblait si naturelle que ça en était dérangeant.  
Pour éviter de trop penser, il détourna la conversation :  
« Tu as appris quelque chose à propos de Noah Chabre ? »  
« Non le rapport dit qu’elle s’est noyée dans un lac à 14 ans ! On n’a pas retrouvé son corps !  
« Laisse-moi deviner : les seuls présents étaient les frères Chabre ! »  
« Oui et papa Chabre aussi ! »  
« Donc, ils ont fait croire à sa mort et puis l’ont enfermée chez eux ! »  
« La question est pourquoi ? »  
« J’en sais rien ! Va mettre la table ! »

 

¤¤¤¤¤

Tony releva la tête. C’était idiot, mais il se sentait tout excité par ce dîner. Ils avaient partagé des tas de repas ensemble, mais jamais aussi intimement. Il se leva et prit deux assiettes. Il se demanda un instant où les installer. A la table, ça faisait très dîner romantique en amoureux et ça risquait de perturber un peu plus les idées de Gibbs ou plutôt (il devait bien se l’avouer) ça risquait de le perturber lui.  
La table basse devant la télé ne lui plaisait pas du tout et...  
« Si tu crois que la table va venir toute seule, tu te goures ! Dépêche-toi un peu, je vais pas faire tout le travail tout seul ! »  
« Bien patron ! Bon et bien allons-y pour la table alors ! »

a suivre...


	8. chap 8

Amusé, Jethro regarda son amant installer la table. Le jeune homme paraissait nerveux, ce n’était pourtant pas son genre :  
« Tony ! »  
Il releva la tête précipitamment :  
« Oui ? »  
« Ce n’est qu’un repas détend-toi ! »  
« Ouais ouais ! »  
Jethro ne pu s’empêcher de rire :  
« Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’on mange ensemble ! »  
Tony soupira et glissa ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean :  
« Ouais, mais là, d’abord, on est tout seul et puis c’est toi qui a cuisiné et puis... »  
Il se mit à sourire et passa sa main sur son visage :  
« Oui, je sais je suis ridicule ! »  
Un silence gêné s’installa, perturbé uniquement par le bruit de l’eau qui bouillonnait. Gibbs ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de son amant :  
« On dirait que tu n’as pas les idées si claires que ça en fait ! »  
« Si ! Si, si, mais c’est juste que ça ne m’est jamais arrivé, c’est tout ! Bon, on passe à table, j’ai la dalle ! »  
« Ca cuit ! Qu’est ce qui n’est jamais arrivé ? »

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Tony allait se lancer : c’était peut-être le moment d’avouer ce qu’il pensait ressentir ! Même s’il prenait le risque de se faire jeter :  
« En fait, c’est... »  
La sonnerie du téléphone l’empêcha de continuer. Il se mordit les lèvres. Légèrement agacé, Gibbs jeta négligemment le torchon qu’il tenait à la main sur son épaule et décrocha :  
« Gibbs ! »  
Tony pouvait presque entendre la voix de Kate à l’autre bout du fil :  
« Noah Chabre s’est réveillée ! Elle paraît un peu plus cohérente que tout à l’heure ! »  
Quand Jethro plongea ses yeux dans les siens, l’italien sut qu’ils ne finiraient pas leur conversation et qu’il ne dîneraient pas avant un bon moment :  
« Très bien ! »  
Il raccrocha :  
« On file à l’hôpital ! »  
« Je m’en doutait ! »  
L’ex marine éteignit le feu et couvrit le fait-tout.  
Tony entra le premier dans l'hôpital, lui qui espérait ne pas y mettre les pieds. Jethro s’approcha de la réceptionniste et lui présenta sa carte. Elle lui indiqua le numéro de la chambre.  
En les voyant arriver, Kate se leva du banc où elle était assise :  
« Elle est réveillée depuis une heure environ et elle est à peu près cohérente ! »  
Gibbs lui jeta à peine un regard :  
« A-t-elle dit quelque chose ? »  
La jeune femme parut vraiment gênée :  
« Euh... »  
« Hé bien ! »  
« Elle a dit qu’elle voulait parler au jeune homme qu’elle avait blessé ! »  
Kate fixa Tony un instant :  
« Dans ce cas ! DiNozzo... »  
Il lui présenta la porte. Tony entra : la pièce était plongée dans une douce lumière. Allongée sur le lit, Noah Chabre somnolait, elle était reliée à tout un tas de machines.  
Il s’approcha doucement, suivi de Gibbs et Kate. A peine avait-il pénétré dans la chambre que la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Cette fois, elle le fixa vraiment, ses yeux se troublèrent. Alors que Tony se penchait légèrement sur elle pour la fixer, elle tendit sa main pour effleurer des doigts le pansement sur le front du jeune homme. Les larmes se mirent alors à couler sur ses joues :  
« Désolée... désolée. »  
Tony fut bouleversé par toute la douleur que la jeune femme dégageait, son corps frêle était secoué de sanglots, elle semblait minuscule dans son lit d’hôpital et les draps blancs rendaient son teint encore plus cadavérique qu’il ne l’était un peu plus tôt.  
Comme si elle n’était pas sûre d’avoir parlé à voix haute, elle répéta difficilement :  
« Désolée. »  
Tony se reprit :  
« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je vais bien. »  
Derrière lui, l’italien sentait la présence de son amant et de leur amie, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas s’en être aperçu :  
« Je m’appelle Tony DiNozzo ! Est-ce que je peux vous poser quelques questions ? »  
Son regard se fit fuyant un instant et puis elle murmura :  
« Questions... »  
Tony jeta un œil à son amant et continua :  
« Oui, des questions comme votre nom ! Comment vous vous appelez ? »  
L’identité de la jeune femme était bien définie mais il valait mieux commencer par des question qui ne seraient pas perturbantes :  
« Nom ? »  
« Oui, votre nom ! »  
Elle sembla réfléchir pendant de longues secondes et puis d’une voix plus interrogative qu’affirmative, elle répondit :  
« Noah ! Noah oui ! »  
« Bien ! Bonsoir Noah ! »  
« Bonsoir ! »  
Le regard des deux amants se croisa de nouveau et le patron hocha la tête pour donner son accord à un interrogatoire plus poussé :  
« Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire ce qui vous est arrivé ? »  
« Moi ? »  
La jeune femme semblait de plus en plus perdue :  
« Je... Oui je... je me souviens ! Mon père, mes frères... Ils... Ils m’ont enfermée longtemps et... et... »  
Elle finit par se noyer dans ses larmes. Au même moment, une infirmière entra et les pria de sortir.  
Une fois dehors, Gibbs s’éloigna un instant avec le médecin. Tony ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son amant :  
« J’espère que je n’ai pas interrompu quelque chose d’important tout à l’heure… deux fois en moins de 24 heures, je m’en serais voulu ! »  
Devant la mine déconfite de son ami, Kate grimaça :  
« Oh »  
« Un dîner ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
« On allait dîner ! En fait, je ne sais pas si ton coup de fil m’a tant dérangé que ça ! »  
« Alors là, je comprends pas ! »  
Tony soupira et passa sa main sur son visage :  
« Ca me fait peur, c’est tout ! »  
« Parce qu’il ne ressentira peut-être jamais ce que toi tu ressens pour lui ? »  
L’Italien n’eut pas besoin de répondre...

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Gibbs sentait les yeux de son amant sur lui, il se retourna un instant pour le voir en grande conversation avec Kate. Il se reprit quand le médecin lui tendit une feuille :  
« Voilà le test que nous avons effectué : cette jeune personne est bien Noah Chabre ! »  
« Très bien, je vous remercie ! Je vous donne mon numéro ! Il faudra qu’on l’interroge quand elle sera un peu plus cohérente ! »  
« Ca risque de prendre quelques jours ! »  
« Bien. En attendant, je vais poster un de mes hommes à la porte de sa chambre ! »  
« Je peux en connaître la raison ! »  
Jethro avait horreur d’expliquer ses actes :  
« Parce que je le juge nécessaire ! Cette jeune femme est liée de très près à l’une de mes enquêtes, et elle a probablement tué son frère ! Donc, pour sa propre sécurité et pour la sécurité de votre personnel, je placerais un garde à cette porte ! »  
Pour se donner une contenance, le médecin regarda une nouvelle fois l’ordonnance. Gibbs s’empêcha de sourire : il aimait impressionner les gens.  
Après quelques recommandations de dernière minute, Gibbs retourna auprès de ses agents :  
« Kate, fais venir un de nos hommes. Je veux quelqu’un devant cette porte jour et nuit ! »  
« Très bien ! »  
Gibbs suivit la jeune femme des yeux un instant et reporta son regard sur son amant. Celui-ci se frottait les yeux en grimaçant :  
« Mal à la tête ? Tu devrais te reposer ! »  
« Je t’ai dit que j’étais en convalescence ! »  
« N’en profite pas tu veux ! »  
Kate s’approcha son téléphone à la main :  
« Vous n’avez qu’à y aller, j’attends notre homme et je rentre aussi ! »  
Gibbs réfléchit un instant :  
« Très bien ! »

 

L’ex marine déposa ses clés sur la table, dans la maison flottait une odeur froide de sauce :  
« Tant pis pour le repas, je suppose. Je n’ai plus faim ! »  
Jethro fixa le jeune homme un instant, il semblait bien pâle d’un coup :  
« Viens là ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Viens là, je vais vérifier tes pupilles ! »  
« Elles vont très bien mes pupilles ! »  
Gibbs l’obligea à s’asseoir sur le canapé. Il dut se secouer mentalement pour oublier ce qui c’était passé sur ce même canapé hier à peine.  
Après avoir effectué les surveillances dont le médecin lui avait parlé, il plongea son regard dans celui de son subordonné. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, prenant conscience qu’entre eux tout avait changé.  
Tony se pencha pour se blottir contre son amant, il le laissa faire profitant de sa chaleur de ce moment de tendresse.  
Et puis la respiration du jeune homme se fit plus lente, il s’était endormi bercer par leur douce étreinte.  
Aussi délicatement qu’il le pouvait, Gibbs l’allongea sur le canapé, il lui retira ses chaussures et remonta la couverture sur lui.  
Il resta là à l’observer un instant, et puis se mit au travail. Il rangea la vaisselle qui était restée sur la table, et la cuisine.  
Et puis, il reprit le dossier Chabre du début à la fin.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quelque chose n’allait pas, tout était froid et sombre, il marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital qu’il avait arpenté un peu plus tôt mais là, ils étaient déserts.  
Il n’y avait pas de garde devant la chambre de Noah Chabre...  
Il entendait la jeune femme pleurer, ces sanglot qui l’avait tant bouleversé quelque heures plus tôt. Il poussa lentement la porte de sa chambre. Elle était assise sur son lit. Elle releva la tête, ses larmes avait inondé ses joues blafardes. Elle remuait les lèvres, elle parlait mais il n’arrivait pas à l’entendre.  
Il puis, elle leva les mains et son arme se matérialisa d’un coup. Elle tira. Le son de la détonation résonna à son oreille et la douleur étreignit son cœur. Il tomba à genou...  
« Tony ! Tony ! Réveille toi ! »  
Il ouvrit violemment les yeux pour fixer son amant :  
« Tu faisais un cauchemar ! »  
Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il attrapa la main de son patron et la passa sur sa joue :  
« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu aurait du voir un médecin ! »  
« Arrête, j’ai vu pire ! Quelle heure est-il ? »  
« Il est tard ! »  
« Je suppose que tu as appelé notre homme pour savoir comment ça se passait à l’hosto ? »  
Gibbs hocha la tête. Les yeux encore embués de sommeil, Tony se pencha sur les lèvres de son amant doucement, amoureusement :  
« Tu m’en veux pas si je reste ici ce soir, j’ai vraiment pas envie de retourner à mon appart’ ! »  
« J’ai promi au doc de veiller sur toi pendant 24 heures ! »  
« 24 heures seulement ! C’est déjà mieux que rien ! »  
Tony s’aperçut que sa phrase avait fait mouche avant même que son patron n’ait entrouvert la bouche pour parler :  
« Pourquoi est-ce que... »  
Le jeune homme attendit un instant, mais le reste de la phrase semblait s’être perdu, mais il savait ce que Jethro voulait savoir :  
« J’en sais rien ! J’ai juste besoin de ta présence près de moi ! C’est tout. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Je sais pas. C’est une question bizarre ça ! »  
« Tu trouves ? »  
« Ouais ! »  
Gibbs le fixa un instant sans rien dire. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas les raisons de l’attachement du jeune homme à sa personne. Même si ce simple pourquoi était tout a fait simple et clair, Tony ne voulait pas répondre. La réponse était-elle aussi simple et claire mais je t’aime n’était jamais facile à dire.  
Tony soupira, attira son amant et le fit s’installer contre lui.

 

Ils se réveillèrent comme ça le lendemain, blottis l’un contre l’autre, Tony sentit sur lui le regard de son patron. Il le laissa le détailler un instant :  
« Il faut vraiment qu’on aille bosser ! »  
« Que veut tu faire de plus ? Chabre est mort tué par sa sœur qu’il tenait enfermée depuis des années ! »  
« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! Mon instinct me le dit ! »  
« Alors c’est qu’il y a vraiment un truc qui ne va pas ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j’ai toujours fait confiance à ton instinct ! C’est pas pour rien que c’est toi le patron ! »  
Gibbs se releva :  
« Justement, c’est moi le patron et je dis que nous allons être en retard, alors allons-y ! »  
Après une douche et deux cafés chacun, il se rendirent jusqu'au bureau du NCIS.  
Kate les attendaient le sourire aux lèvres, les voir arriver ensemble n’était pas anodin. Avant même qu’elle n’ait pu dire quoi que se soit, l’italien la devança :  
« Ma parole, tu dors ici Kate ! Tu espères avoir une augmentation ? »  
« On pourrait croire que je ne suis pas la seule à faire ce qu’il faut pour ! »  
Le sous-entendu fit grimacer le jeune homme et la voix de Gibbs retentit :  
« Où en est-on ? »  
Aussitôt, Kate se reprit :  
« Noah Chabre se remet peu a peu ! Ducky bosse sur le corps de son frère ! Et on a fouillé toute la maison ! On cherche dans les vieux papiers et tout ce qu’on a pu trouver là-bas, mais pour l’instant on n’a rien trouvé qui pourrait expliquer ce qui s’est passé quand elle avait 14 ans ! »  
Gibbs s’installa à son bureau :  
« Je pense qu’elle est la seule à pouvoir nous le dire ! »  
Kate jeta un œil à Tony, au même moment McGee sortit vivement de l’ascenseur en tenant un dossier :  
« J’ai trouvé ! »  
Kate s’approcha  
« Bonjour à toi aussi, McGee ! »  
« Le bleu devient malpoli, tu as vu ça Kate ! »  
« Oui ! C’est navrant ! »  
« Pardon oui bonjour ! Mais c’est très important ! »  
Il fronça les sourcils et observa ses deux collègues, comme il ne semblait pas vouloir continuer, Gibbs gronda :  
« McGee ! »  
« Oui ? »  
Tony sourit en voyant son amant fixer le jeune agent, celui-ci sembla enfin comprendre :  
« Ah oui ! Donc en fouillant dans les papiers de la famille, j’ai trouvé un ordre d’internement... »  
Kate cessa de sourire :  
« Comment le sergent Chabre a-t-il mit la main sur sa demande d’internement ? »  
« Non ! Non, non ce n’est pas celui du sergent ! Il est au nom de Grant Chabre ! Leur père... »  
Toute l’équipe resta interdite un instant, et puis Tony prit le dossier et se plongea dedans en demandant :  
« Il a été interné pour quoi ? »  
McGee regarda Jethro :  
« Il a tué sa femme... »  
L’ex marine finit lui-même la phrase :  
« Parce qu’elle avait un amant, je suppose ! »  
Tony soupira :  
« Je suis prêt à parier que ni maman Chabre ni la belle-sœur de notre sergent n’avaient d’amant ! »  
Gibbs attrapa à son tour le dossier :  
« Et tu aurais sûrement raison ! »  
Kate baissa la tête :  
« La pauvre Noah a du en baver ! Entourée de cinglés comme eux ! »  
Tony sentit un nouvelle élan de sympathie pour la jeune femme. Et puis, son rêve lui revint en mémoire. C’était très étrange...  
« Pendant que McGee et moi allons à l’hôpital psychiatrique, vous irez voir comment se porte la jeune femme ! »  
Le regard des deux amant se croisa un instant, sous le regard de Kate.

 

a suivre ...


	9. chap 9

Tony avançait dans le couloir exactement comme dans le rêve qu’il avait fait, mais cette fois rien n’était froid. Tout était plein de vie : les soignants et les malades parcouraient le couloir. L’une des infirmières lui fit un sourire éclatant Kate réagit aussitôt :  
« Tu es vraiment accro hein ? »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Cette fille vient de te sourire et tu n’as même pas essayé de la draguer ! »  
Tony soupira :  
« Hein ? Oh très drôle Kate ! »  
Il accéléra le pas pour ne pas avoir à répondre à son amie. Arrivé devant la chambre, il salua le policier en faction et toqua. A l’intérieur une toute petite voix répondit :  
« Entrez ! »  
Il entra suivi de sa coéquipière :  
« Bonjour Noah ! »  
Elle releva la tête et se mit à lui sourire :  
« Bonjour monsieur... Euh monsieur comment... »  
« Je m’appelle Tony ! »  
« Tony ? Pourquoi ? »  
« Pourquoi je m’appelle Tony ? Euh en faitn c’est Antony, ma mère trouvait que c’était plein de charme comme moi quoi ! »  
La jeune femme se mit à rire, un rire tellement enfantin pour son âge et puis elle passa ses mains sur le pansement de l’italien :  
« C’est à cause de moi... Je suis désolée... »  
Tony passa à son tour ses doigts dessus et grimaça légèrement  
« Oh il ne faut pas, j’ai la tête dure vous savez ! D’ailleurs mon patron tape souvent dessus pour s’en assurer ! »  
Elle se mit à rire de nouveau. La jeune femme se sentait en confiance, c’était le moment de passer aux choses sérieuses :  
« Est-ce que je peux vous poser quelques questions ? »  
Elle regarda tout autour d’elle dans la chambre :  
« Oui je crois ! »  
Il jeta un coup d’œil à Kate et elle sortit un calepin, pendant que Tony s’installait sur une chaise :  
« En fait, j’aimerais savoir ce qui s’est passé quand vous aviez 14 ans ! »  
Elle s’agita un instant, la peur dans les yeux et puis elle murmura :  
« Sur le lac c’est ça ? Ils ont dit... Mon père, mes frères, ils ont dit... que je devais disparaître parce que je devenait comme ELLE. »  
Elle inspira fortement tout en sanglotant :  
« Papa le disait souvent, alors les frères se sont mis à le répéter ! Et puis, un jour, ils ont programmé une sortie sur un lac ! Et puis, quand on est arrivés là-bas, ils ont jeté certains de mes vêtements par dessus bord... »  
Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues :  
« Ils ont rigolé en disant que je m’étais noyée ! Et que je resterai chez nous, que je ne pervertirai pas mon âme, que je resterai loin de toute tentation perverse ! »  
Le regard des agents se croisa un instant :  
« Vous n’êtes pas sortie de cette ‘‘ maison’’ depuis ce jour là ? »  
Elle soupira et essuya ses larmes :  
« Si. Une fois, je suis sortie dans le jardin ! C’était bien ! Mais ils m’ont frappée quand ils l’ont découvert ! »  
Tony se torturait l’esprit, la jeune femme était trop fragile pour continuer mais il devait avoir des réponses :  
« Noah, que s’est-il passé avec votre frère l’autre jour ? »  
Comme dans état second, elle répondit avec un sourire :  
« Il ne s’est pas méfié ! Il était en colère ! J’ai attrapé l’arme et j’ai tiré ! Il bougeait plus ! Il pouvait plus me faire de mal ! »  
« Et vous pouvez être sûre que ça n’arrivera plus ! »  
Tony se leva :  
« Ce sera tout pour aujourd’hui je pense ! Mais... »  
Elle se mit à sourire :  
« Vous reviendrez hein ? »  
« Euh oui... ! Je pense que vous devriez vous reposer ! »  
« Oui ! D’accord oui... »  
Elle posa sa tête sur l’oreiller et ferma les yeux. En sortant de la chambre, les deux agents eurent une conversation avec le médecin de la jeune femme.  
Tony fut soulagé quand il quitta enfin l'hôpital. Le poids qui l’avait oppressé depuis son entrée disparut d’un coup :  
« On va manger ? Tony ! On va manger ? »  
« Hein ! »  
« J’ai faim ! »  
« Oh »  
Le jeune homme regarda un instant autour de lui :  
« Il y a un restaurant super à deux pas d’ici ! »  
« Tu connais le coin ? »  
Il s’empêcha de sourire :  
« Maxence habite deux rues plus loin, alors oui je connais le coin ! »  
Kate lui jeta un regard et le suivit dans la rue :  
« Tu l’as prévenu ? »  
« En quoi ma relation avec Jetrho le concerne-t-elle ? »  
« Je parlais de la mort de Chabre ! »  
« Oh »  
Il inspira :  
« Oui, c’est fait ! »  
Ils s’installèrent à la terrasse d’un petit restaurant. Ils allaient passer au dessert quand une voix appela :  
« Tony ! »  
Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Max arriver, il se leva aussitôt pour serrer son ami dans ses bras. Kate les observa un instant se donner des nouvelles et puis elle toussota :  
« Excusez moi ! Mais... »  
« Pardon Kate ! Ce n’est pas la peine que je vous présente je pense ! »  
Max se mit à rire :  
« Non ! Non ! Ravi de vous revoir ! »  
« Moi de même ! »  
Elle se tourna légèrement vers Tony :  
« Je vais vous laisser ! Je rentre au QG ! »  
« Dis à Gibbs que j’arrive, tu veux ! J’en ai pas pour longtemps ! »  
« Très bien... »  
Elle fit une grimace mais les laissa.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Jetrho s’installa à son bureau et rangea son arme. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à la chaise vide de son amant :  
« Gibbs, on a un problème ! »  
L’ex marine releva la tête et vit Abby et Ducky approcher :  
« Quel problème ? »  
Le médecin légiste approcha :  
« On viens de me faire parvenir un corps ! Celui d’une jeune femme... »  
« Et... »  
Abby grimaça. L’humeur de Gibbs semblait bien trop mauvaise pour lui annoncer les quelques problèmes qui venait de survenir. Ducky en était apparemment arrivé à la même conclusion que la jeune femme, il lui jeta un regard et elle pinça les lèvres en signe de compassion :  
« Le problème, Jethro, c’est que cette jeune femme a vraisemblablement été tuée par notre suspect... »  
« Une autre victime ? »  
« Oui ! Et cette jeune demoiselle a été tuée 3 heures après la mort de notre sergent ! »  
Gibbs passa ses mains sur son visage :  
« Et tu es sûr que c’est bien Chabre qui l’a tuée ? »  
« Là, c’est à moi de répondre ! »  
Abby s’avança, le sourire aux lèvres, pour tenter d’amadouer son patron :  
« C’est le même mode opératoire que pour les autres meurtres ! Seulement j’ai remarqué quelques petites choses qui méritent d’être vérifiées et... »  
La jeune gothique s’arrêta quand le regard de son patron cessa de la fixer pour se perdre derrière elle.  
Kate approchait, la mine déconfite :  
« Où est DiNozzo ? »  
La jeune femme jeta un regard désespéré à ses coéquipiers :  
« Euh… il va arriver, il avait quelque chose à faire ! »  
De sa voix calme et inquiétante, l’ex marine demanda :  
« Est-ce que ce quelque chose a à voir avec notre enquête ? »  
Kate mit les mains dans les poches arrières de son jean :  
« Euuuh... »  
« Je vois ! Continue Abby ! »  
« Ba j’ai fini. Je vais aller vérifier ce que je dois vérifier et puis je te fais mon rapport ! »  
« Je le veux... »  
« Pour hier, je sais ! »  
Assis chacun à leur bureau, les deux agents du NCIS observaient leur patron.  
Ca faisais une heure que Kate était rentrée sans l’agent DiNozzo et la tension était à son comble. Gibbs se leva d’un coup :  
« Je descends voir où en est Abby ! »  
McGee fronça les sourcils :  
« Mais monsieur, elle est descendue il y a à peine une heure... »  
Sous le regard impassible de son patron, le bleu s’empourpra :  
« Pardon patron, vous savez ce que vous faites... Je ne... »  
Gibbs ne prit même pas le temps d’écouter ce que l’agent du NCIS était en train de dire.  
Il descendit directement dans le labo d’Abby. La jeune femme était penchée sur l’un de ses appareils, elle soupira en le voyant :  
« Gibbs, je suis douée mais pas à ce point là. Je... »  
Elle l’observa un instant :  
« Tu n’es pas venu pour ça hein ! »  
Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre :  
« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? C’est à cause de Tony, c’est ça ? »  
Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre  
« Vous avez engagé une relation et tu ne sais pas comment ça va finir ! Tony a toujours été volage et toi tu es un vrai désastre dans les relations  
amoureuses ! »  
L’ex marine fut surpris par ce discours, même s’il n’était pas étonné que la jeune femme ait deviné que leur relation avait évolué. Elle interpréta son silence, assez justement :  
« Mais bon, je crois que ça pourrait marcher ! Tony te vénère carrément, assez je pense pour rester fidèle... Et puis, je crois qu’il est exactement le type qu’il te faut ! Tu devrais oublier les femmes. Après tout, tu as essayé trois fois et ça a été un fiasco à chaque fois : c’est un signe ! »  
Gibbs plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune, elle était la seule à pouvoir lui parler ainsi. Elle ajouta avec un sourire ravi :  
« Et si tu veux savoir ce que notre bel italien fait en ce moment même, il est en train de rompre avec Maxence ! »  
Etonné, Jetrho releva la tête :  
« Et je le sais parce que je l’ai appelé et qu’il me l’a dit ! »  
L’homme se mit à sourire :  
« Merci jeune fille ! »  
Il l’embrassa sur le front et se mit à sourire. Avant de quitter la pièce, il ajouta :  
« Ne lambine pas, tu veux ! »  
« Bien patron ! »  
Dans le couloir, il s’arrêta un instant, il aimait Abby comme il aurait aimé sa propre fille. Elle savait si bien lire en lui...  
Il se mit à sourire de nouveau, il pourrait sûrement se remettre au travail maintenant.  
Et puis, il pensa à Tony avec Maxence. Il ne put s’empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie. Ce n’était pas justifié puisque, d’après Abby, ils étaient en train de rompre, mais il ne pût empêcher ce sentiment d’apparaître.  
Il fallait absolument qu’il mette de l’ordre dans ses idées, qu’il décide ce qu’il voulait vraiment.  
Gibbs remonta, ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et sortit son arme et ses clés de voiture :  
« En route ! On va voir la dernière scène de crime ! »  
Kate se leva :  
« Mais, on attend pas Tony ? »  
« Nous n’avons pas le temps ! »

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Tony soupira quand il trouva le bureau vide. Il s’installa en se demandant où étaient les agents du NCIS.  
La conversation qu’il venait d’avoir avec Maxence, bien que calme et posée, l’avait épuisé.  
Max lui avait même avoué qu’il soupçonnait depuis longtemps que Tony avait une attirance pour son patron.  
Il posa sa tête sur le bureau et la releva vivement quand il entendit la voix de Gibbs :  
« Kate porte ça à Abby, il faut qu’elle l’analyse ! »  
Ils s’arrêtèrent tous les trois en voyant Tony :  
« Tiens Tony, tu es revenu ? »  
« Non le bleu, qu’est-ce qui peut te faire penser ça ? »  
Sans quitter son amant des yeux, Gibbs dit :  
« Kate Abby labo vite ! »  
« Euh oui ! »  
La jeune femme lui jeta un regard contrit en passant devant son bureau. McGee les observa un instant et jugea préférable de s’éclipser :  
« Je vais aller voir si je peux aider Abby ! »  
Tony se mit à sourire :  
« L’ambiance est tendue ! J’ai loupé un truc ? »  
Gibbs lui jeta a peine un regard :  
« Oui, nous avons une nouvelle victime ! Tuée de la même manière que les autres mais plusieurs heures après la mort de Chabre. Alors je te pose une question. Où étais-tu ? »  
Tony ouvrit la bouche un instant, pour demander des renseignements sur la nouvelle victime mais quand il croisa le regard de son patron il jugea préférable de répondre à la question :  
« Kate et moi, on est sortis de l’hôpital, on avait soif et dans le restaurant, on a rencontré Maxence. Nous avons parlé tout le deux ! Et me voilà, je savait pas que je vous manquerais autant ! »  
Gibbs s’installa à son bureau :  
« Nous somme allés à l’endroit où la dernière victime, Annie Cores, a été retrouvée ! »  
L’italien tenta de croiser le regard de son amant, mais il restait obstinément fixé sur un dossier :  
« Et qu’est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? »  
« Quelques indices ! »  
Tony soupira :  
« Vas-y, demande-moi ! »  
Toujours en fixant son dossier, l’ex marine demanda :  
« Quoi ? »  
« De quoi on a parlé avec Max... »  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux que... »  
« Ne me dit pas que ça ne te fait rien ! J’ai dit à Maxcence qu’à partir de maintenant, on ne se verra plus et... »  
Un raclement de gorge leur fit tourner la tête au même moment, Abby se tenait là devant eux :  
« J’ai quelques nouveaux éléments à vous exposer ! »  
« Où sont McGee et Kate ? »  
« Ce sont des planqués, ils sont restés dans mon labo en attendant que la tempête passe ! »  
Gibbs se leva et Tony s’approcha :  
« Vas-y, Abby on t’écoute ! »  
« Alors, d’après Ducky, Annie Cores a été tuée exactement de la même manière que les autres à quelques détails près. La personne qui a commis ce meurtre était gauchère alors que le sergent Chabre était droitier ! »  
Tony fronça les sourcils :  
« Donc, on a affaire à deux tueurs ! Ou a un plagia ! »  
« Si c’est le cas, notre nouveau tueur connaissait forcement Chabre puisque personne n’a eu les détails des meurtres ! »  
L’italien soupira :  
« Donc on reprend l’enquête depuis le début ! »  
Il posa ses fesses sur son bureau, Gibbs restait silencieux. Il fixait l’écran où s’étalait la photo et la pièce d’identité d’Annie Cores :  
« Abby, va me chercher les deux trouillards et dis-leur de remonter tout de suite ! On va interroger les amis et la famille de cette jeune dame ! Toi et Ducky, je veux que vous me trouviez tout ce que vous pourrez sur les différences entre les meurtres de Chabre et celui-là ! »  
Abby hocha la tête et descendit.  
Toute la journée, les agent du NCIS cherchèrent des réponses à leurs questions...  
Bien sûr, Tony était très préoccupé par la réaction de Gibbs mais il n’en laissa rien paraître...  
Il était tard dans la soirée. Ils travaillaient tous sur leur dossier quand la voix de Gibbs les interrompit :  
« On ne trouvera rien de plus ce soir, rentrez chez vous ! »  
Kate soupira de soulagement :  
« Merci ! Un seul rapport de plus sur l’état psychologique de la famille Chabre et c’est moi qu’il fallait interner ! »  
« On peut arranger ça, si tu veux ! »  
La jeune femme soupira et se tourna vers le bureau de son coéquipier :  
« Tony, quand on a une habitude suicidaire, on évite de jeter la pierre aux autres ! »  
Elle lui jeta un regard appuyé et sourit :  
« Bonne soirée messieurs ! »  
Tony se mit à rire et McGee se leva à son tour :  
« Bien bon, je vais y aller aussi ! Abby m’emmène dans une boite à la mode, le ‘Chéchana’ ! »  
L’italien fronça les sourcils :  
« Le Chéchana ? »  
« Oui pourquoi ? »  
« Oh ça va te plaire le bleu ! »  
Méfiant, McGee les salua et prit l’ascenseur. Gibbs releva la tête un instant :  
« Si je ne me trompe, c’est un club échangiste ? »  
« Oui c’est exactement ça ! »  
L’ex-marine se mit à sourire. Tony se leva, essuya ses mains sur son jean, s’assura qu’il n’y avait personne alentour et se lança :  
« Il faut que je passe chez toi récupérer ma voiture et mes clés d’appartement ! »  
Sans un mot, son amant se leva, il le regarda s’éloigner :  
« Tu viens ou il faut que je te prenne par la main ? »  
Déçu, l’italien le suivit. Il aurait préféré que sont amant dise une chose comme ‘‘tu reste chez moi !’’ Ou ‘‘Pourquoi tu veux récupérer tes clés, tu n’en as pas besoin’’  
Dans la voiture, Tony bouda littéralement. Il savait bien que c’était une attitude puérile, mais son amant l’avait vraiment déçu...  
« DiNozzo, tu compte dormir là ? »  
Tony releva la tête pour s’apercevoir qu’il était arrivé. Il descendit de la voiture et attendit que son patron ouvre la porte. Il observa la pièce à la recherche de ses affaires :  
« Installe-toi ! »  
« Non je vais... »  
« Assis DiNozzo ! »  
Tony soupira et s’installa en pensant que Gibbs allait chercher ses affaires. Il se prit la tête entre les mains en ce demandant s’il aurait un jour de nouveau la chance de partager le même lit que son amant.  
Il crut rêver quand une main se glissa dans ses cheveux :  
« Je vais refaire ton pansement ! »  
Machinalement, Tony plongea son regard dans les yeux de son amant et passa sa main sur le petit carré blanc à son front :  
« Oh ! »  
« Quoi oh ? Tu préfères le faire toi même ? Parce que jouer les infirmières, c’est pas mon truc... »  
Tony s’empêcha de sourire quand l’image de son patron avec une blouse blanche lui traversa l’esprit :  
« Non ! Non vas-y, je t’en prie ! »  
Il décolla doucement le pansement et nettoya la plaie. Il remit un pansement plus petit et puis croisa le regard de son amant :  
« Quoi ? »  
« Non rien ! »  
« Tony ! »  
Le jeune homme soupira, il s’approcha de son amant et l’embrassa avec passion. Il s’arracha à ses lèvres et soupira :  
« Je ferais mieux de rentrer ! »  
Il se leva et son patron fit de même :  
« Où est-ce que j’ai mis mes clés ? »  
Il se mit à chercher :  
« Tony ! »  
Il ne voulait pas se retourner :  
« Tony ! »  
Il s’arrêta mais ne se retourna toujours pas :  
« Reste ! »  
Cette fois, il se retourna vivement, mais ne dit rien :  
« Ne m’oblige pas à le redemander ! »  
« Ce n’est pas la peine ! »  
Tony s’avança doucement, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Il attrapa la veste de son patron et le fit basculer sur le canapé, avant même que l’homme n’ait pu dire un mot, il fondit sur ses lèvres et l’embrassa passionnément.  
Il retrouva avec une joie immense les sensations qu’il avait connues il n’y a pas si  
longtemps. Le gémissement que laissa échapper Gibbs remit le feu à ses sens.  
Cette fois, il n’eut pas la patience d’attendre...  
Il enleva la veste et débouta la chemise de son amant d’une main, l’autre était  
occupée à caresser l’entrejambe de l’ex-marine...  
Une fois le torse de son amant dégagé, il se mit à embrasser et lécher chaque parcelle de sa peau nue. Il captura ses tétons tendus entre ses dents. Doucement, il glissa sa main à travers le pantalon et le boxer de son patron, empoigna la virilité de l’homme et celui-ci se mit à gémir.  
Tony releva alors la tête et croisa le regard de son amant, sans même s’en rendre compte, il susurra dans sa langue maternelle :  
« Tesoro. Mi fai impazzire... 1 »  
Au moment même où son amant allait ouvrir la bouche pour probablement demander une traduction, l’italien resserra sa main sur son sexe à présent tendu. Il hésita un instant et embrassa le fin duvet de poils qui descendait vers son intimité...  
Jethro frissonna, il dut juger que la situation avait assez duré. Il attrapa le menton de son amant et l’embrassa avec fièvre avant de le déshabiller à son tour...

 

1 "Chéri tu me fais devenir fou" en italien dans le texte merci a Cybèle pour m'avoir très gentilement traduit les mots que je voulais caaaaaaaaaalin !


	10. chap 10

Le soleil entrait dans la chambre, caressant le visage des deux amants. Gibbs était déjà bien réveillé, il observait son subordonné nu et endormi près de lui.  
Le drap blanc couvrait tout juste son corps, le jeune homme semblait paisible...  
Ses cheveux en bataille témoignaient de la nuit sauvage qu’ils avaient passée. L’une de ses mains était lascivement posée près de son entrejambe à peine couvert par le drap.  
Jethro contemplait ce corps qui l’avait, la nuit même, rendu fou de plaisir. Les yeux de son amant papillonnèrent un instant, et puis il se mit à sourire :  
« Bonjour Boss ! »  
« Bonjour ! »  
Il s’étira :  
« Pas de coup de téléphone ? Pas d’appel de Kate ? Pas d’urgence ? »  
« Non ! »  
Les yeux toujours fermés, le jeune homme sourit de nouveau :  
« Alors on peut paresser un peu non ? »  
« Ca, c’est une chose que je ne sais pas faire, alors debout et à table, j’ai faim ! »  
Il se leva complètement nu et fut fier de voir le regard gourmand que lui jetait son amant. Celui-ci gémit fortement. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter d’échapper à cette vision de rêve. Un grognement sourd s’échappa de ses lèvres et il changea bien vite de sujet :  
« Je comprend pourquoi tes ex-femmes t’ont quitté si elle ne faisaient jamais la grasse matinée ! »  
L’ex-marine attrapa son oreiller et le lança sur son amant :  
« Tu compte aller bosser quand même ! »  
Le jeune homme s’étira de nouveau langoureusement :  
« Euh non, du moins pas avant une heure ou deux. »  
Devant le regard étonné que lui jeta Gibbs il ajouta :  
« Je vais aller à l'hôpital voir Noah ! »  
« Tu as encore des questions à lui poser ? »  
« Non ! Mais j’aimerais la voir quand même. Elle se retrouve toute seule et... »  
« Quoi ? Tu as mangé la fin de ta phrase ? »  
Jethro jeta un œil à son corps nu que son amant fixait :  
« Disons que te voir ainsi totalement nu offert à mon regard ne me donne mais alors pas du tout envie de parler de boulot ! Par contre, j’adorerais que tu viennes me rejoindre là pour quelques instants de pur plaisir ! »  
Gibbs frissonna. Il savait que Tony n’avait jamais eu sa langue dans sa poche (d’ailleurs ce n’était pas vraiment là qu’il l’avait mise hier), mais de là à l’inviter ainsi à la débauche... En fait non, c’était vraiment le genre de l’agent du NCIS. Le jeune homme grogna de nouveau, sortant Jethro de ses pensées :  
« Bon d’accord ça va, je me lève ! Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »  
Il passa un vieux peignoir qui traînait et sortit de la chambre :  
« Je vais faire le café ! »  
Gibbs ne savait pas ce qu’il allait dire mais il ne put s’empêcher d’appeler :  
« Tony... »  
L’italien se retourna vivement (si vivement que le peignoir lassa un instant entrevoir la toison brune qui recouvrait son bas ventre ). Un sourire aux lèvres, il demanda :  
« Oui Patron ? »  
Gibbs ne laissa rien voir de son trouble :  
« Je veux du café pas du jus de chaussettes ! »  
L’italien grogna :  
« Méfie-toi je pourrais... »  
« Quoi DiNozzo ? »  
« Euh rien ! Je vais préparer ce café ! »  
« Tu as intérêt ! »  
Dans la salle de bain Jethro fixa un moment son regard dans le miroir. Quelque chose le gênait mais il n’arrivait pas à trouver quoi. C’était comme si quelque chose lui échappait, une évidence qu’il n’arrivait pas à voir...  
Il ouvrit les robinets de la douche et se glissa sous l’eau légèrement froide, il frissonna, mais c’était un vrai délice.  
Après la nuit brûlante qu’il venait de passer entre les bras de son amant, il en avait vraiment besoin. Tout son corps était moite de leurs deux sueurs.  
Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux les trempant d’eau. Une de ses main s’égara sur sa nuque et l’autre sur ses bourses pour les débarrasser des dernières traces qu’avait laisser leur nuit. Après s’être lavé et rincé, il passa une serviette autour de ses hanches.  
Il s’habilla et descendit. C’est là qu’il entendit la musique et puis la voix de son amant chantant par dessus celle du chanteur. Jethro s’arrêta en voyant son subordonné se trémousser au son des percussions. Il se mit à rire, mais le jeune homme était trop concentré, il se retourna dans un espèce de pas de danse pour enlever la poêle du feu, il versa les œufs brouillés dans une assiette :  
« Mmmm ta ta ta pe... »  
Il s’arrêta en voyant le sourire moqueur de son patron, gêné, il posa la poêle dans l’évier et se gratta la tête :  
« Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? »  
« Assez pour voir que tu es un frimeur et que tu ne sais pas danser ! »  
« Hé je sais danser ! Et puis je ne suis pas un frimeur, j’ai seulement conscience du fait que j’ai un corps de rêve auquel personne ne résiste ! »  
Il fit un sourire éclatant qui se voulait pur et innocent. Jethro s’approcha doucement, le jeune homme d’abord méfiant recula d’un pas. Il fut soulager quand il vit son amant se servir une tasse de café. Il attrapa alors son assiette d’œufs. Gibbs en profita pour lui coller une tape derrière la tête :  
« Aïeuuh ! »  
« Tu n’est pas irrésistible ! »  
« Dans ce cas, je laisse mon petit déj et je t’interdis de venir sous la douche avec moi ! »  
Jethro prit le journal du jour :  
« Je n’en avais pas l’intention ! »  
« Tu n’es pas drôle tesoro ! »  
« Je ne suis jamais drôle ! »  
Tony se mit à sourire :  
« Non mais tu es sexy, ça compense ! »  
Avant que l’ex-marine n’ait pu répondre, l’Italien avait filé. Il jeta un œil à la mixture que son amant avait préparé. La moitié des œufs était trop cuite et l’autre crue.  
Il jeta le tout à la poubelle en soupirant.  
Le temps que passa Tony sous la douche lui parut infini. Quand enfin le jeune homme descendit, les cheveux ébouriffés et en baillant allègrement, il se moqua :  
« Tu sais que tu passe plus de temps dans la salle de bain que mes trois ex-femmes réunies ! »  
Le jeune homme ne réagit même pas :  
« Hé où est mon petit déjeuner ? »  
« Si tu parle de ce truc infect qui était là, je l’ai jeté ! »  
« Mais qu’est ce que je vais manger ? »  
« Tu prendras quelque chose en route ! »  
« Je peux pas je vais à l'hôpital ! »  
Gibbs soupira, replia son journal et serra les dents. Cette idée ne lui plaisait décidément pas :  
« Et bien n’y vas pas ! »  
« Oui, mais je t’ai dit qu’il fallait que je lui apporte un peu de soutien et de... »  
« Je te rappelle que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle est impliquée dans l’une de nos affaires ! »  
« Gibbs, arrête ! Elle a la mentalité d’une enfant de 14 ans. Elle est perdue et toute seule maintenant ! Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça ! »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Le jeune homme soupira :  
« Et toi pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ! Je vais finir par croire que tu es jaloux ! »  
Agacé, le patron se leva, déposa sa tasse dans l’évier et se dirigea vers la sortie :  
« Où tu vas ? »  
« Je vais bosser ! Et toi, tu a intérêt à être à l’heure sinon je vais me fâcher ! »  
Il entendit son amant l’appeler mais ne se retourna pas...

 

¤¤¤¤¤  
Un sac de vêtements à la main et un sachet de croissant dans l’autre, Tony entra dans l'hôpital. Il salua l’agent en faction :  
« Bonjour ! »  
« Bonjour agent DiNozzo ! »  
« Un croissant ? »  
« Oui merci ! »  
Il lui tendit le paquet et toqua à la porte :  
« Bonjour ! »  
La jeune femme se mit à sourire instantanément :  
« Bonjour Tony ! »  
« Ah tiens, aujourd’hui vous vous souvenez de mon nom ! »  
Elle fit une moue boudeuse :  
« Ne vous moquez pas ! »  
« Non non promis ! »  
Il lui tendit un sac en plastique :  
« Je vous ai apporté de quoi vous mettre à l’aise ! »  
« Ooohhh »  
Elle se mit à sautiller sur son lit comme une enfant le matin de Noël, elle tapa dans ses mains :  
« C’est vraiment pour moi ? »  
« Oui mais ce n’est que quelques chemises de nuit et sous-vêtements. Hein, ce n’est pas... »  
« Merciiii ! »  
Elle lui sauta au cou, elle sembla se rendre compte de ce qu’elle faisait et se réinstalla sur son lit :  
« Je vous remercie ! »  
« Ce n’est rien voyons ! Comment s’est passée votre nuit ? »  
Elle plongea la main dans le paquet de croissants que lui tendit Tony :  
« Bien mais je suis réveillée souvent par les infirmières ! »  
« C’est pour votre bien ! »  
« Ouais je suis pas convaincue ! »  
Tony resta là à discuter avec la jeune femme un moment tout en surveillant sa montre. S’il avait le malheur d’être en retard, Gibbs n’allait pas le louper.  
Noah parlait mais il n’écoutait pas, il repensait à son amant, à ce qu’ils s’était dit un peu plus tôt.  
Est-ce que Jethro était réellement jaloux ? Où est-ce qu’il allait trop loin en venant voir la jeune femme, mais elle n’était qu’une victime après tout. Elle méritait la pitié qu’il lui témoignait parce que ce n’était que ça : de la pitié pour les années qu’elle avait passées enfermée.  
Un coup sur son épaule lui fit relever la tête :  
« Vous ne m’écoutez pas ! »  
« Pardon mais je... Oh, oh quelle heure est-il ? Oups il faut que j’y aille, je vais être en retard ! »  
Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre et de l’hôpital et s’engouffra dans sa voiture. Il démarra en trombe.  
A peine un kilomètre plus tard, une sirène de police retentit :  
« Et merde, c’est pas possible ! »  
Tony vit le policier sortir de sa voiture dès qu’il fut à sa hauteur l’italien se mit à sourire :  
« Je roulais trop vite c’est vrai mais... »  
Il fouilla dans ses poches :  
« Je suis agent du NCIS. Nous avons une urgence et je suis en retard et... »  
Agacé de ne pas trouver sa plaque le jeune grogna :  
« Monsieur, montrez-moi les papiers du véhicule ! »  
« Mais j’ai ma plaque j’en suis sur... »  
« Mais oui ! Mais oui et la semaine dernière j’ai arrêté un agent de la CIA en mission ! »  
Tony jeta un regard noir au policier, il se pencha pour regarder si sa plaque n’était pas rangée dans la boite à gant. Sa veste dévoila alors un instant son arme. Aussitôt la voix du policier claqua dans l’air :  
« Mettez vos mains par dessus la vitre, pas de geste brusque :  
Tony s’exécuta :  
« Puisque je vous dis que je suis... »  
« Sortez de la voiture ! »  
Il soupira et descendit doucement de la voiture. Il positionna ses mains sur le capot :  
« Je vois qu’on connais la procédure ! »  
« Je suis de la maison je vous dis, vérifiez ! »  
L’homme le plaqua un peu plus contre la voiture et lui enleva son arme, il porta la main à sa radio :  
« Centrale ici voiture 9 ! J’ai besoin d’une recherche ! »  
L’italien tenta de se retourner en disant :  
« J’ai mes papier quelque part dans la v... »  
Mais il n’eut pas le temps de finir le policier le plaqua violemment contre la carrosserie.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Gibbs regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. Son amant aurait dû être là depuis une heure. Il serra les dents... Leur relation était déjà assez compliquée. Si en plus le jeune homme commençait à prendre de mauvaises habitudes, ça n’irait pas.  
La colère montait peu à peu en lui. Il tenta de se convaincre que ce qui le gênait n’était pas l’endroit ou l’italien s’était rendu. Un nœud se forma dans le creux de son ventre. Il ferma le dossier ouvert devant lui, plaça l’une de ses mains sur l’autre et se tapota la bouche.  
Ses sentiment se mélangeaient à ses convictions à propos de l’enquête. Il ne se sentait pas objectif et ça l’agaçait. Et puis d’ailleurs, depuis quand avait-il des sentiments pour son subordonné ?  
Une main s’agitait devant ses yeux :  
« Ouououuu ! »  
Il releva la tête et vit Abby lui sourire :  
« A quoi tu rêves ? »  
« A l’une de mes ex-femmes ! Qu’est ce que tu veux, Abby ? »  
Le téléphone sonna. La jeune femme referma la bouche et fit la moue. Jethro décrocha en soupirant :  
« Gibbs ! »  
La jeune femme se pencha, tentant d’entendre ce que disait l’interlocuteur :  
« Monsieur Leroy Jethro Gibbs ? Ici la police de la route, monsieur ! Il y a un problème avec l’un de vos agents... »  
Le cœur de l’ex-marine s’arrêta un instant. Que se passerait-il si l’homme lui annonçait que son amant avait eu un grave accident ? Il sentit son sang quitter son visage. Il entendit loin, très loin, la voix du policier :  
« Monsieur Gibbs ? Monsieur vous êtes là ? »  
Il devait répondre, il devait mais comment ? La peur de ce que l’autre avait à lui dire coinçait les mots dans sa gorge Il se ressaisit bien vite agissant en marine :  
« J’écoute ! »  
Sa voix était sûre et posée comme à son habitude mais bien plus grave qu’elle n’aurait du l’être :  
« Donc voilà je vous appelle au sujet d’un certain Anthony DiNozzo. Il dit qu’il est du NCIS nous voudrions confirmation ! Nous l’avons arrêté pour excès de vitesse et il a agressé l’un de nos agents ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
La surprise fit oublier à l’ex-marine son inquiétude :  
« Oui ! Il est actuellement en prison pour avoir frappé un policier ! »  
« Quel idiot ! Il est bien agent au NCIS ! Mais faite-moi plaisir, dites-lui que je n’ai pas confirmez et que vous le mettez en garde a vue ! »  
L’homme se mit à rire et Gibbs raccrocha :  
« Tu ne vas pas le laisser là-bas toute la journée, si ? »  
« Si ! On a du boulot ! »  
« Giiiiibbs tu ne peux pas faire sa ! Entre les poivrots et les idiots, Tony va encore faire des siennes ! Et puis, on ne sait pas ce qui s’est vraiment passer ! Ce n’est pas vraiment le genre de Tony de frapper sur les gens comme çan surtout s’ils sont flics ! »  
Kate s’approcha du bureau :  
« Je reviens de... Qu’est-ce qui ce passe ! »  
« Tony s’est fait arrêter ! »  
La jeune femme se mit à rire :  
« Nooon pourquoi qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ! »  
Abby soupira et se tourna vers son patron :  
« Alors Gibbs on va le chercher, allez ! Et puis franchement ça lui mettra la honte de sa vie et tu auras le plaisir de le frapper derrière la tête ! »  
Timothy arrivait à son tour et Jethro se leva :  
« McGee, tu gardes la maison, on revient dans une heure ! »  
« Quoi ? On y va moi et Kate mais, mais, qui va conduire ? »  
Devant le sourire de l’ex marine, la jeune gothique soupira :  
« Bon ben si on est pas revenus dans une heure c’est que... »  
« Abby ! »  
Elle grimaça, mais fila vers l’ascenseur où son patron et Kate s’engouffraient déjà. Le silence qui régnait dans la voiture était pesant, les deux jeunes femme ne cessaient de se jeter des regards inquiets.  
Gibbs gara sa voiture et descendit aussitôt, il entra dans le petit bureau de police, une simple pièce ou s’étalaient quelques bureaux. Des agents en uniforme discutaient avec des civils et d’autres étaient installés devant des ordinateurs.  
A l’accueil, un homme leur fit signe d’approcher :  
« Je peux vous aider ? »  
Gibbs sortit sa plaque :  
« Agent Gibbs je viens chercher un imbécile ! »  
L’homme se mit à rire :  
« On en a des tas, mais je crois savoir duquel vous parlez ! »  
Abby s’approcha :  
« Que s’est-il passé ? »  
Le flic soupira :  
« Nous avons de léger problèmes avec l’un de nos policier, un homme un peu brutal. Nous faisons actuellement une enquête sur lui. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas le retirer du service pour le moment alors... »  
Kate soupira :  
« J’ai compris ! Tony est tombé sur lui, il n’a pas supporté la manière dont votre homme lui a parlé et il lui a mis son poing dans la figure... »  
Le policier parut embêté, il acquiesça et sortit de derrière son bureau :  
« Venez ! »  
Kate fut la première à le suivre :  
« Vous l’avez quand même mis en cellule ? »  
« Oui il a attaqué un policier quand... »  
Gibbs commença à s’impatienter :  
« Conduisez-nous à lui ! Et vite ! »  
L’homme se rembrunie mais s’exécuta :  
« Par ici ! »  
Il leur fit traverser la pièce et entrer dans un couloir où s’étendaient des cellules. Kate se mit à sourire en entendant la voix de Tony :  
« Je n’ai rien fait, je suis innocent ! Ppppfff combien de fois j’ai entendu ça !  
Sortez-moi de la... Où... »  
« Où tu vas te faire tuer par ton patron ? »  
Tony se releva précipitamment de la couchette où il était allongé, il se colla contre les barreaux :  
« Ah vous voilà enfin ! Il y a des heures que je poireaute ! »  
Abby se mit a rire :  
« A peine une heure je suis sûre ! »  
« Ah oui mais quand on est privé, de liberté alors qu’on n’a rien fait ça peu sembler interminable »  
Les deux jeune femme se jetèrent un regard :  
« Et bien, tu auras quelque chose en commun avec certains de nos suspect, vois la chose du bon côté ! »  
« Très drôle Kate ! »  
Gibbs s’approcha enfin et quand son regard croisa celui de son amant, il se durcit un peu plus. Sans un mot l’ex-marine tourna les talons et rebroussa chemin.

 

¤¤¤¤¤  
Tony attrapa sa veste et la passa. A peine la porte de sa cellule ouverte, il se mit à courir derrière son patron, bousculant les deux jeunes femmes :  
« Jethro ! »  
Il ne s’arrêta pas. Tony passa devant lui et l'arrêta juste avant la porte du bureau :  
« Ce n’est pas ma faute ce mec m’a... »  
« Je ne veux rien savoir DiNozzo ! »  
Il l’évita et ouvrit la porte, elle se referma dans un claquement et Tony soupira. Abby et Kate arrivèrent :  
« Mais pourquoi il m’en veut, c’est vrai j’y suis pour rien ! »  
Il fixait la porte quand, une main s’abattit sur sa tête, celle d’Abby :  
« Aieuh tu vas pas t’y mettre aussi ! »  
« Idiot ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Ecoute si on t’avait appelé en disant un truc du genre ‘‘monsieur ici la police de la route il y a un problème avec l’un de vos agents’’ tu aurais pensé quoi ? »  
Tony s’arrêta de respirer un instant. Etait-il possible que son amant ait eu peur pour lui ?  
Il se mit à sourire bien que la situation soit complexe, l’idée que son amant ait eu peur pour lui réchauffait sont cœur d’artichaut :  
« Va falloir que tu rattrapes le coup ! »  
Kate soupira :  
« Allez, moi et Abby on rentre à pieds ! »  
L’italien leur jeta un regard et suivit son amant. Celui-ci était adossé à la voiture et attendait :  
« Les filles rentrent à pieds, il faut qu’on parle ! »  
Gibbs grimaça :  
« Nous n’avons pas le temps de jouer DiNozzo, nous avons toujours un meurtre à élucider ! »  
« Notre assassin est mort ! Nous avons bien cinq minutes pour... »  
« Pour que tu m’expliques pourquoi tu as frappé un policier ? Je le sais déjà : tu es un idiot et un macho ! »  
Tony fut blessé par cette phrase :  
« C’est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? »  
Gibbs soupira :  
« Monte ! »  
Il grimpa dans la voiture et conduisit sans un mot pendant un moment. Arrêté à un feu rouge, il se pencha pour ouvrir la boite à gant :  
« N’oublie plus ça ! Ca ne te réussit pas de sortir sans ! »  
L’italien prit son insigne que son patron lui tendait :  
« Merci boss ! »  
Arrivé à leur bureau, Gibbs n’échangea même pas un regard avec McGee ou Ducky qui visiblement l’attendaient. Il se dirigea directement vers une des salles d’interrogatoire. Il s’installa sur l’une des chaises :  
« Tu voulais parler, je t’écoute ! »  
Tony soupira et referma la porte :  
« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu rendes les choses plus difficiles ! »  
Il se frotta la tempe et s’installa l’envers sur la chaise :  
« J’étais en retard ! Ce type m’a arrêté, un peu trop bousculé à mon goût, alors je me suis défendu. Point ! Je ne voulais pas que ça en arrive là ! Je ne pensais pas que... je ne pouvais pas deviner qu’il... »  
Le jeune homme se perdait dans ses paroles :  
« Je voulais pas te faire peur, je suis désolé et pourtant... »  
La voix de Gibbs claqua dans l’air :  
« Pourtant ! »  
« Le fait que tu sois inquiet pour moi... »  
Tony plongea enfin son regard dans celui de son patron :  
« Tu as eu peur ? Vraiment ! »  
Cette fois c’était Jethro qui ne le regardait pas dans les yeux :  
« Puisque tu ne réponds pas, je vais parler ! Je ne sais pas vraiment comment s’est venu ni quand, mais je crois bien que j’ai des sentiments très forts pour toi ! Crois-le ou non, hein, mais c’est vrai ! Tu ne vas certainement pas répondre à ça... »  
Il soupira et continua :  
« Du moins pour le moment. Alors je vais le dire moi le macho... Je ne l’ai jamais dit à personne parce que je ne l’ai jamais ressenti... »  
La tension était à son comble. Jethro ne bougeait plus, il n’y avait aucun bruit, comme si tout autour d’eux s’était arrêté. Tony prit une grande inspiration, en se disant que de toutes façons, il était trop tard. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et murmura :  
« Leroy Jethro Gibbs je crois bien que je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! »  
Si le jeune homme n’avait pas entendu sa propre voix, il aurait douté d’avoir parlé à voix haute...  
Son amant n’eut aucune réaction pas le moindre sourcillement...


	11. chap 11

¤¤¤¤¤  
Gibbs était déconnecté de la réalité. Là, devant lui, Tony venait de lui avouer qu’il l’aimait. Mais pourquoi ? Pour se faire pardonner ? Pour lui faire oublier la colère qu’il éprouvait pour lui ?  
Tout était trop confus ; il avait besoin de réfléchir. Et il ne pourrait pas le faire tant que l’homme en face de lui continuerait à le fixer de cette façon.  
« Que veux-tu que je réponde à ça ? »  
Tony soupira, blessé :  
« Je ne sais pas ! Ce que tu en penses. Ce que tu éprouves ! »  
« Il nous attendent là-haut ! »  
Jetrho se leva, il savait que son comportement était cruel mais il n’avait vraiment rien à répondre à son amant pour le moment. Il ne savait pas lui-même où il en était...  
Pour ne plus penser à tout ça, il devait se plonger dans le travail. D’un pas pressé, il rejoignit les bureaux. Au même moment, Kate et Abby arrivaient en riant :  
« On devrait faire ça plus souvent ! »  
La bouche plein d’une substance indéfinissable, la jeune Gothique baragouina :  
« Ouais... Pensais pas que c’était si drôle de rentrer à pieds... Je... »  
Son regard tomba sur Gibbs et Tony et elle s’arrêta. Elle tendit un sac en papier kraft à Kate :  
« Je retourne dans mon labo ! »  
Gibbs l’arrêta :  
« Tu reste là, tu voulais me parler ! Qu’as-tu à dire ! »  
« Euh je...je... »  
« Abby ! »  
Elle jeta un regard à ses amis, mais aucun ne semblait pouvoir l’aider :  
« Donc euh, j’ai fait plusieurs analyses et il y a plusieurs différences entre le meurtre de nos premières victimes et la dernière. Je peux vous assurer que Annie Cores n’a pas été tuée par Chabre ! »  
Gibbs ne lui jeta même pas un regard :  
« Mais ça on le savait déjà Abby ! »  
« Oui mais là, on en est sûrs ! »  
Kate fixa son amie :  
« Parce qu’on en était pas sûrs ? Je croyais que Annie avait été tuée plusieurs heures après Chabre ! »  
« Oui mais là, j’ai la preuve ! »  
La jeune Gothique souriait et Mcgee fronça les sourcils :  
« Mais ce n’était pas une preuve suffisante ça ? »  
Abby le frappa au bras :  
« Bon alors disons que j’en sais un peu plus sur notre nouveau tueur ! »  
Alors que Tony restait toujours immobile à le fixer, la voix de Gibbs tonna :  
« Comme quoi ? »  
« Hé bien d’abord, Chabre était droitier mais l’autre est gaucher. Probablement un peu plus petit et un peu moins fort ! Les angles pour les coups de couteau et la façon dont elle a été étranglée le prouvent... »  
« Quoi d’autre ? »  
Elle cessa de sourire :  
« Rien. Aucune emprunte, aucun autre indice, mais je suis en train d’effectuer des analyses... »  
« Bien ! Continue ! McGee ? »  
Le bleu jeta un regard à tout le monde et balbutia :  
« Euh j’ai fouillé dans les dossier de l’hôpital psychiatrique pour voir si les compagnons de chambre de...  
« Au fait ! Mcgee viens-en au fait ! »  
«Oui euh alors ! Aucun n’a été relâché, personne ne s’est enfui... »  
« Ca ne donne rien donc ! »  
« Euh non Monsieur ! »  
Gibbs soupira :  
« Kate ! »  
La jeune femme se redressa et sortit son calepin :  
« J’ai cherché parmi le reste des membres de la famille Chabre mais il n’y a personne à part une vieille tante sexagénaire qui vit très loin ! Parmi les anciens collègues de Chabre, aucun n’est successible d’avoir commis ce meurtre et de toutes façons, il n’était pas très aimé de ses compagnons. »  
« Donc nous n’avons rien ? »  
Personne ne répondit :  
« Je veux que chacun de vous continue à chercher des informations sur Chabre. Nous devons trouver qui a tué cette femme avant qu’il ne recommence. C’est clair ? Au boulot ! »  
Gibbs sentait sur lui le regard de son amant qui restait immobile, les fesses sur son bureau.  
Kate les observa :  
« Gibbs, il y a une chose à laquelle on n’a pas pensé. Ce n’est peut-être pas quelqu’un que Chabre a connu récemment ! Ca pourrait remonter à loin... »  
Mcgee fit la moue :  
« Kate a raison patron ! D’après ce qu’on sait, Chabre n’a jamais été très sociable donc ça remonte forcément plus loin... »  
Sans se préoccuper de Gibbs, les deux agents continuèrent :  
« Peut-être un ami d’enfance ou... »  
« Ou alors quelqu’un avec qui il aurait passé du temps à la maison de correction où il a passé 6 mois étant jeune ! »  
« Je vais vérifier dans l’ordinateur qui était dans cette maison de correction en même temps que lui ! »  
« Bonne idée ! Je vais remonter dans les voisins et amis avant la prétendue mort de Noah ! »  
Les deux agents se figèrent, comme s’ils avaient pris conscience du silence de leur patron. Kate se pinça les lèvres :  
« Enfin si tu es d’accord ! »  
« Allez-y je veux des résultats. »  
« Peut-être qu’on devrait aussi demander a Noah si elle a une idée... Si elle connait quelqu’un de proche qui pourrait avoir le profil. »  
Un silence pesant s’installa dans la pièce, tout le monde attendait de voir ce que Gibbs allait répondre.  
Lui ne bougeait pas, il restait impassible et enfin, après un lourd silence, il approuva :  
« Nous y allons ! Vous faites des recherches ! »  
Il se leva et attrapa ses clés :  
« DiNozzo, on y va ! »  
Le cœur visiblement lourd le jeune homme se leva, jeta un dernier regard à ses amis et suivit son patron.  
« Qu’est ce qui s’est passé à ton avis ? »  
Abby fixa Kate :  
« Je ne sais pas mais ça ne présage rien de bon ! »  
« Quoi ? Que s’est il passé à propos de quoi ? Pourquoi on ne me dit jamais rien à moi ? »  
Kate sourit :  
« Parce que tu n’as pas vu ce qui ce passait ! »  
Abby s’appuya sur l’épaule du jeune homme :  
« Parce que pour un enquêteur, sur ce coup là, plein de truc t’ont échappé. »  
Les deux jeunes femme se mirent à rire.

 

Gibbs grimaça en entrant dans l’hôpital. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il revienne ici alors qu’il ne savait pas vraiment où il en était.  
Alors que ses sentiments n’étaient pas clairs. Pour parler à cette jeune femme qui lui faisait se poser tant de questions. Tony avait visiblement pris l’habitude des couloirs, il se dirigeait aisément et saluait le personnel soignant.  
Le policier assis sur sa chaise se mit à sourire en le voyant :  
« Déjà de retour Tony ? »  
« Ouais ! J’ai... On a des questions à poser à Noah. Il faudrait qu’on soit tranquilles. »  
L’homme salua Gibbs d’un mouvement de tête et acquiesça :  
« Je dirais aux infirmières de repasser si jamais elles veulent la voir. »  
Tony entra et Jethro le suivit. Dans la pièce, les bruits d’un dessin animé retentissaient. Assise sur son lit, la jeune femme souriait innocemment devant un chat qui courait après une souris.  
Quand elle vit Tony, elle sauta sur son lit :  
« Tony tu es déjà de retour ? Tu m’apportes encore quelque chose ? »  
Gibbs l’observa un instant : elle portait une chemise de nuit rose et ses cheveux étaient à présent coiffés :  
« Non, je suis venu pour vous poser quelques questions ! »  
« Oh encore ! »  
Elle se rembrunit. Jethro surprit le regard mauvais que cette toute ‘‘innocente’’ jeune fille venait de lui jeter :  
« D’accord, j’écoute ! »  
Elle éteignit la télé et se réinstalla sur le lit, elle enserra ses jambes avec ses bras et soupira. Gibbs jugea préférable de rester à l’écart. D’abord parce que la jeune femme se sentirait plus en confiance avec Tony et ensuite parce qu’il voulait observer les deux jeunes gens.  
« J’aimerais savoir si vous vous souvenez de quelqu’un qui aurait été proche de votre famille, de vos frères surtout ? »  
Elle fronça les sourcils pour tenter de se souvenir peut-être ou alors parce que ce souvenir était trop douloureux :  
« Je ne sais pas. Comme qui ? »  
« Un ami, un voisin. Est-ce que votre frère parlait de quelqu’un qu’il aimait bien ? »  
« Mon frère n’aimait personne. Personne n’était digne pour lui... »  
Quand Tony lui jeta un regard, Jethro lui fit signe de continuer :  
« Réfléchissez bien, j’ai vraiment besoin de savoir si, en dehors de votre frère, vous avez vu quelqu’un dans la maison ? »  
Elle plongea sa tête dans ses bras :  
« Oui une fois, un homme est venu. Je ne l’ai pas vu de ma chambre mais je les ai entendus qui parlaient... »  
Gibbs s’approcha du lit :  
« Avez-vous un nom ? »  
Noah regarda tout autour d’elle comme pour se souvenir :  
« Jérémie… je crois Jérémie Wingfield mais je ne sais pas qui c’est... »  
Tony se leva, mais Gibbs garda son regard fixé sur la jeune femme :  
« Merci Noah, nous allons voir ce que nous trouvons à son propos ! »  
Ils sortirent de la pièce et l’homme en faction se leva :  
« Vous avez fini ? »  
« Pour le moment oui. »  
Le ton dur de Gibbs surprit l’homme :  
« Bien bien, je vais prévenir l’infirmière, elle voulait la voir. »  
« Vas-y, nous restons la en attendant. »  
A peine avait-il filé que Tony se tournait vers son amant :  
« Pourquoi tu es si agressif ? »  
« Elle ment ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Noah Chabre ment ! »  
Jethro s’éloigna de quelques pas tout en fixant la porte :  
« Elle nous a menti. Le nom qu’elle nous a donné est faux ! »  
« Comment tu peux savoir ça ? »  
« Je le sais. »  
« Quoi, ton instinct de flic ? Est-ce qu’il ne serait pas perturbé par un sentiment de jalousie ? »  
Gibbs s’assura que le couloir était bien désert et plaqua doucement sa main sur la joue de son amant :  
« Tu n’as jamais douté de moi. Alors réfléchis... »  
Gibbs s’aperçut trop tard de ce que l’italien allait faire. Avant qu’il n’ait pu s’en apercevoir, il avait déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un baiser furtif :  
« Je ne t’aimerais pas autant si je doutais de toi. Ca n’est jamais arrivé et ça n’arrivera jamais... »  
Sans que Jetrho puisse répondre, Tony s’éloigna. Au même moment la porte de la chambre de Noah se referma.  
Gibbs était persuadé qu’elle avait tout vu...

 

Quand il entra dans la voiture, Tony était en pleine discution avec Abby. Sur le visiophone la jeune femme fronçait les sourcils :  
« Donc Gibbs pense qu’il n’y a personne de ce nom ? »  
L’italien ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais son patron le devança :  
« Soit elle l’a inventé, soit c’est quelqu’un qui n’a rien à voir avec notre affaire. »  
La Jeune Gothique fit la moue :  
« Dans ce cas, pourquoi je m’embête à chercher ? »  
« Abbbyyyyyy.... »  
« D’accord ça va, je le fais ! Mais... »  
Tony ne la laissa pas finir :  
« Il faut trouver la raison pour laquelle elle a menti ! »  
Triomphalement, la jeune femme leva le stylo quelle tenait dans sa main :  
« Ca c’est facile, pas besoin de recherche pour deviner qu’elle a voulu te dire ce que tu voulais entendre. Les femmes sont prêtes à n’importe quoi pour plaire aux beaux gosses dans ton genre ! »  
« Je ne crois pas que se soit ça, Abby ! »  
« Arrête DiNozzo, avoue qu’elle craque pour toi... »  
Gibbs observait son amant pour voir sa réaction. Au lieu de plaisanter comme il l’aurait fait dans une autre situation, le jeune homme se rembrunit et appuya sur l’interrupteur du visiophone :  
« Ca t’agace qu’elle ait raison ? »  
Le jeune homme soupira :  
« Non Jethro, ce qui m’agace c’est que toi et Abby vous vous imaginiez des trucs ! Je sais bien que j’ai la réputation d’être volage. Mais de la à penser que je drague une gamine... »  
« Ce n’est pas une gamine. »  
« Mais elle réagit encore comme ça ! »  
Gibbs se demanda instant s’il allait oui ou non entamer la grande discution qu’ils devaient avoir. Il n’aimait pas les grandes discutions et la voiture ne semblait pas l’endroit idéal pour ça...  
Il ne put s’empêcher de demander :  
« Dans ce cas, qu’est-ce qui te pousse vers elle ? »  
Son amant soupira :  
« Tu ne t’es jamais retrouvé seul et perdu ? Moi si... Tout ce que je veux, c’est l’aider. Ce qui me pousse vers elle, c’est la compassion et la pitié. Rien d’autre, Jetrho rien d’autre... »  
Gibbs savait que Tony le fixait, mais il ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait peur d’y lire la déception qui perçait dans sa voix :  
« Si tu ne me crois même pas quand j’affirme ça, je comprends que tu n’aies eu aucune réaction à l’évocation de mes sentiments pour toi ! »  
Jethro osa enfin planter son regard dans le sien, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Tony soupira, visiblement agacé et en colère :  
« Je vais imiter les filles et rentrer à pieds, j’ai besoin de prendre l’air ! »  
L’ex marine n’eut pas le temps de réagir, son amant avait déjà filé, ne lui laissant pas le temps de mettre de l’ordre dans ses idées.  
Pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps, Gibbs ne savait pas quoi faire...

 

a suivre....


	12. Chapter 12

¤¤¤¤¤  
Assis sur un banc devant les bureaux du NCIS, Tony attendait... Mais qu’attendait-il ? Peut-être de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amant. Il soupira, il n’arrivait pas à en vouloir à son amant, tout était allé trop vite entre eux...  
Après tout, avant d’engager cette relation, l’ex marine n’avait jamais envisagé d’aimer un homme. Et encore moins son subordonné.  
Tony se mit à sourire :  
« Qui vivra verra ! »  
Il se leva et se dirigea doucement vers les bureaux. Gibbs devait déjà être rentré. Il fallait qu’il réfléchisse ensemble à leur affaire. L’ex marine avait du flair, il savait toujours quand les gens mentaient, c’était pour cette raison qu’il était le meilleur dans la profession.  
Si Jethro lui affirmait que Noah cachait quelque chose il le croyait, malgré le fait que la jeune femme semblait douce, innocente et perdue.  
En entrant dans le grand hall, il se mit à rire : si demain Gibbs lui disait que la terre était en fait plate, il le croirait. De la confiance aveugle à la stupidité, il n’y avait qu’un pas et l’amour aidait souvent à le franchir...  
Dans le grand hall, presque vide à cette heure de la journée, quelques agents de différents services se réunissaient pour discuter, manger et se changer les idées. Le soleil entrait par les grandes baies vitrées, il faisait bon et tout semblait serein. Tony aperçu deux de ses amies assises à une table. Il allait s’approcher quand un hurlement l'arrêta.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Abby se planta devant le bureau de son patron avec un grand sourire :  
« Boss, tu vas m’adorer ! »  
« Seulement si tu me dis que tu as trouvé notre meurtrier ! »  
« J’ai trouvé notre meurtrier ! »  
Le sourire de la jeune femme s’élargit quand son patron posa ses yeux sur elle. Tim et Kate se précipitèrent vers elle :  
« Comment tu as fais ? »  
Abby jeta un coup d’œil au bleu puis à son patron :  
« Vas-y, on t’écoute ! »  
« Tu te souviens que quand tu es rentré avec Tony de son incarcération, Ducky voulais te parler ? »  
Gibbs la fixa et soupira :  
« Oui enfin bref ! Ducky est venu me trouver tout à l’heure, vu qu’il n’a pas pu te parler, il m’a confié ce qu’il avait à te dire. Il a trouver une emprunte partielle sur le corps de notre dernière victime. »  
Son sourire s’élargit encore :  
« Pendant que vous faisiez tous des recherches sur des pistes qui n’ont menées à rien.. D’ailleurs je n’ai même pas pris la peine de faire ce que tu m’as demandé par visiophone tout à l’heure... Quoi ? Tu l’as dis toi-même, ça n’aurait rien donné de toutes façons... »  
Comme la jeune femme le regardait avec une moue boudeuse, Gibbs soupira :  
« La suite Abby ! »  
« Hé bien donc, avec cette empreinte, j’ai cherché dans tous les fichiers de police et même bien plus. Tenez-vous bien, vous n’aller pas croire ce que je viens de découvrir... »  
Gibbs se leva :  
« Cette empreinte appartient à Noah Chabre ! »  
Abby cessa de sourire :  
« Gibbs, tu as gâché tout mon petit effet ! Et comment tu sais que c’est à elle qu’elle appartient ? Pour le savoir, j’ai du déterrer son dossier, vu que tout le monde la croyait morte... »  
«Kate, appelle Tony, il devrait déjà être là ! Dis-lui qu’on fonce à l’hôpital arrêter Chabre ! »  
Gibbs s’arrêta. Un homme venait d’accourir vers lui :  
« Vous êtes le NCIS ? L’agent DiNozzo travaille pour vous ? »

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Les mains en l’air, Tony observait Noah Chabre en larmes en face de lui. Elle le tenait en joue :  
« Noah, calmez-vous, posez cette arme... »  
Comment diable avait-elle réussi à se procurer cette arme ? Elle semblait s’être échappée très vite de l'hôpital. Elle portait encore la chemise de nuit qu’il lui avait offerte, ses pieds étaient nus et ses cheveux emmêlés.  
Ses mains tremblaient, les larmes maculaient ses joues. D’une voix qui n’avait plus rien de douce, plus rien d’enjoué, elle hurla :  
« Vous m’avez trahi j’avais confiance en vous et vous n’êtes qu’un monstre. »  
Gardant toujours ses mains entre lui et la jeune femme, Tony chercha des yeux un moyen de s’en sortir. Les gardes de la sécurité les entouraient tous les deux, leurs armes pointées sur la jeune femme, le hall avait été évacué. Mais l’homme que la jeune femme avait blessé était toujours étendu sur le sol. Tony tentait de voir si l’agent de la sécurité respirait toujours, quand elle hurla :  
« Faites-les partir ou je tire ! Qu’ils s’en aillent ! »  
Résigné, Tony obtempéra :  
« Messieurs, je crois que vous feriez mieux de partir ! Emmenez votre collègue loin d’ici... »  
Les hommes ne bougeaient pas. Noah perdit patience. Elle visa un pot de fleur à quelques centimètres de l’italien et tira. Le pot explosa sous l’impact :  
« Faites ce que je vous dis, j’en prend la responsabilité ! »

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Sur l’écran de contrôle, Gibbs vit les hommes se retirer et emmener la victime :  
« Conduisez les ambulancier à eux ! »  
Un homme se leva et sortit, Kate s’approcha de l’écran, vraiment inquiète pour son ami :  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fous DiNozzo ! »  
Malgré la situation, Jethro gardait un calme étrange :  
« Il fait le vide autour de lui, persuadé de pouvoir raisonner cette femme. »  
L’ex marine se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et passa un gilet pare-balle :  
« Et tu crois qu’il arrivera à la raisonner ? »  
« Non, elle va le tuer ! »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
McGee fronçait les sourcils sans quitter l’écran des yeux :  
« Parce qu’elle considérait Tony comme un homme acceptable, parce qu’elle en est tombée amoureuse, persuadée qu’il faisait, selon les critères de sa famille, un homme stable... »  
Gibbs sortit son arme et vérifia que tout marchait correctement :  
« Parce qu’elle s’est rendue compte, quand Tony m’a embrassé, que jamais il ne serait à elle et qu’il n’était pas un homme acceptable. »  
L’homme de la sécurité ainsi que Tim avaient la bouche ouverte et fixaient hagard l’ex marine, mais il ne s’en préoccupait pas :  
« Je veux que tout nos hommes se postent aux sorties du bâtiment ! Je vais y aller... »  
Abby attrapa le bras de son patron :  
« Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Gibbs ! »  
« Elle a raison Jethro, si elle en veut à Tony, cette jeune femme doit t’en vouloir encore plus, tu ne feras que compliquer la situation... »  
L’ex marine fixa le médecin légiste et soupira. Sans se retourner vers McGee, il lui dit :  
« Ferme la bouche McGee et réfléchis à une solution ! »

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Tony fixait la jeune femme, son visage était déformé par la haine, ses larmes s’étaient taries mais le tremblement de ses mains était toujours là. Il fallait qu’il gagne du temps :  
« Noah, j’aimerais comprendre pourquoi toute cette colère ? »  
Elle fit un geste brusque avec l’arme et elle se mit à marcher de long en large. Discrètement, Tony tenta de se rapprocher d’elle. S’il tentait de la désarmer maintenant, elle le verrait approcher, il était trop loin d’elle :  
« Tu sais très bien pourquoi... »  
Son regard était dur et furieux :  
« Je t’ai vu hein ! Je t’ai vu poser tes lèvres sur les siennes... Cet homme là... »  
Tony se crispa :  
« C’est vraiment une sale journée... »  
« Et ce n’est pas fini, si tu crois que je vais te laisser vivre alors que tu m’as fait tant de mal, je ne... »  
Des rire et les bruits d’une conversation l’empêchèrent de finir sa phrase, un groupe de jeunes femmes riait en s’approchant, inconscientes du danger...

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Dans la salle de contrôle, devant l’écran de surveillance, Gibbs pesta :  
« Que font ces femmes ici ? J’avais demandé à ce que le bâtiment soit vidé ! D’où sortent-elles ? »  
L’homme en uniforme bafouilla :  
« Je ne ... je ne sais pas monsieur ... je... »  
Jethro attrapa une des radios et ordonna :  
« Ne bougez pas ! A toutes les unités gardez vos positions ! »  
Kate fronça les sourcils :  
« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait Gibbs ? »  
L’homme soupira :  
« On fait confiance à Tony ! »  
« Est-ce qu’on peut l’aider ? »  
McGee s’approcha :  
« Il faudrait qu’on puisse communiquer avec lui... »  
« J’espère que tu dis ça parce que tu as une idée de comment faire ! »  
Tim ouvrit et referma la bouche :  
« Euh... Euh... »  
« J’écoute McGee ! »  
« Hé bien je pense que... »

 

¤¤¤¤¤  
Tony jura quand il vit les trois jeunes femmes se figer. Sans même réfléchir, il hurla :  
« Noah ! »  
La jeune femme se retourna vivement tout en gardant son arme braquée sur les  
trois arrivantes mais lança un regard meurtrier vers l’italien :  
« Vous venez de blesser un agent de la sécurité ! Vous avez braqué votre arme sur un agent du NCIS ! N’aggravez pas votre cas. En ce moment même une équipe d’intervention se prépare probablement à un assaut pour vous maîtriser. »  
Elle n’eut aucune réaction, comme si rien ne pouvait l’atteindre. Tony continua comme si ça pouvait être utile :  
« Arrêtez tout ça maintenant. Et vous aurez peut-être une chance de vous en sortir... »  
Son regard se voila et elle se mit à rire. Profitant qu’elle ait fermé les yeux quelques secondes, Tony fit signe aux jeunes femmes de ne pas bouger. Le rire de Noah lui glaça le sang :  
« S’il font ça, je fais exploser le bâtiment. Mes frères m’ont appris pas mal de trucs tu sais... »  
DiNozzo tenta de voir si la jeune femme disait vrai, mais il était impossible de lire en elle. Il regretta un instant que son amant ne soit pas présent à ses cotés. Il fut surprit par la voix de Noah :  
« Je fais une cible parfaite là, n’est-ce pas ? »  
L’agent du NCIS jeta un coup d’œil aux grandes baies vitrées :  
« Nous allons, mesdemoiselles, nous diriger vers cette porte là. »  
Comme elles ne bougeaient pas, elle hurla :  
« Plus vite que ça ! »  
Tony leur tendit les mains et les conduisit vers la salle de conférence. La pièce était pleine de sièges marrons, avec des tablettes de même couleur, un écran tapissait le mur du fond juste au-dessus de la scène. Ils traversèrent l’allée et elle les fit s’asseoir sur les sièges de devant. Elle monta sur les tréteaux et se mit à observer la salle. Tony s’approcha d’elle, il fallait savoir si elle mentait ou non pour la bombe...

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤  
« Il y a des caméras dans cette pièce ? »  
Comme l’homme ne répondait pas, Gibbs hurla :  
« Hé vous là, je vous parle, c’est quoi votre nom ? »  
L’homme bafouilla :  
« Joe Uzan, Monsieur ! »  
« Joe, y a-t-il des caméras dans cette pièce ? »  
« Oui, Monsieur ! »  
Il tapa sur son clavier et la salle de conférence apparut sur le moniteur. Gibbs soupira :  
« McGee, votre idée est stupide ! »  
Le bleu fut visiblement vexé :  
« Mais, elle a des chances de marcher vu comment ils sont placés. Abby ! »  
La jeune femme détacha ses yeux de l’écran :  
« Il nous faut du matériel ! »  
« Bien j’en ai pas pour longtemps, j’ai tout ce qu’il faut dans mon labo. »  
Gardant ses yeux fixés sur son amant, Jethro ordonna :  
« Kate, prends des équipes d’intervention : qu’ils fouillent le bâtiment à la recherche d’une éventuelle bombe. »  
« Tu crois que c’est du bluff ? »  
« On ne peut pas prendre le risque. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Noah, que voulez vous ? »  
« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que je veux ? Mais c’est très simple, je veux vous sauver, sauver votre âme... »  
Tony s’empêcha de soupirer, ça devenait une obsession chez les Chabre de vouloir sauver son âme :  
« Je n’en ai pas besoin Noah... Et si c’est moi que ça concerne, laissez-les partir.»  
Il désigna les trois jeune femme qui le regardaient, terrifiées :  
« Non, elles sont mon assurance-vie. »  
« Vous ne sortirez pas d’ici vivante, pas si vous continuez comme ça. Rendez-vous tant qu’il est encore temps. »  
« Vous oubliez la bombe j’ai placée dans l’immeuble. »  
« Pourquoi avoir posé cette bombe ? »  
« Pour vous démontrer vos erreurs, je suis bien plus acceptable que cet... »  
Elle eut une grimace de dégoût :  
« Cet homme. »  
Tony allait répondre quand une chose heurta son pied. Il baissa les yeux et releva la tête vivement.  
Noah observait la pièce, probablement pour repérer les caméras, il se pencha bien vite et attrapa la petite oreillette place dans la voiture téléguidée d’Abby. Il la plaça discrètement dans son oreille.  
Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite quand la voix de son amant retentit dans l’appareil :  
« DiNozzo, tu es un imbécile... »

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Joe fixa l’homme penché sur l’écran de contrôle :  
« C’est comme ça que Gibbs motive ses troupes, vous en faites pas ! »  
Kaite sourit à Abby et Gibbs leur jeta un regard noir :  
« On cherche la bombe Tony ! Tu dois la faire patienter ! »  
La caméra fit un zoom sur l’agent du NCIS, il hocha la tête tout doucement :  
« Nous avons la preuve que notre dernière victime a été tuée par Noah Chabre ! Ses empreintes ont été retrouvées sur le corps... »  
Jethro vit son amant pâlir, il observait la jeune femme qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce :  
« Ne prends aucun risque, tu m’entends ! Elle est aussi cinglée que ses frères méfie-toi ! »  
A regret, Jethro quitta l’écran des yeux pour fixer Kate :  
« Cette bombe ça vient ? »  
La jeune femme porta sa main au communicateur qu’elle avait à l’oreille et répondit :  
« Ils ont déjà fouillé les trois dernier étages du bâtiment, il n’y a rien ! »  
« Tony, si cette bombe existe, on la trouvera. On a besoin de temps, fais-la parler, tente de savoir si elle ment ! Mais ne prends pas de risque, j’ai encore énormément de chose à te dire. »  
Gibbs vit son amant sourire sur le moniteur. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout se complique. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux :  
« On regrette de ne pas s’être lancé patron ? Tu aurais du... »  
« Ferme-la Kate, tu veux ! »  
Joe tiqua et Kate se mit à sourire :  
« Bien patron ! »  
Il avait horreur qu’on lui dise ce qu’il devait ou ce qu’il aurait du faire.  
Avouer un amour qu’il n’était même pas sûr de ressentir n’était pas une bonne idée...  
Gardant toujours les yeux fixés sur l’écran où son amant tentait de rassurer les trois jeunes femmes sous l’œil de leur bourreau, il tenta de réfléchir à ce qu’il ressentait.  
Jamais il n’avait éprouvé autant de confusion envers ses ex-femmes, tout était clair et simple. Mais chaque fois qu’il pensait à Tony, rien n’était clair et rien n’était simple. Ce qui était sûr, c’est que l’idée même de perdre le jeune homme lui paraissait insupportable.  
Il avait pris l’habitude d’avoir son amant près de lui, dans sa vie, et dans son lit…  
Il s’était surpris plusieurs fois à chercher le jeune homme dès qu’il quittait son champ de vision... A lui sourire quand leurs regards se croisaient.  
Peut-être, oui, était-il tombé sous le charme de son amant, lui, amoureux et d’un homme en plus.  
Ses ex-femmes n’en reviendraient pas...

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Penché sur les trois jeunes femmes, Tony se releva en leur souriant :  
« Tout se passera bien, vous verrez ! Nous avons un ange gardien qui veille sur nous ! »  
Dans l’oreillette il entendit :  
« Je n’ai vraiment rien d’un ange DiNozzo ! »  
En fixant l’une des jeunes femmes, il murmura :  
« Je parlais de Ducky ! »  
Entendre le rire de son amant lui fit un bien fou, il se retourna vers Noah plus confiant :  
« Noah ! »  
La jeune femme le fixa et pointa son arme vers lui, il leva aussitôt les mains :  
« Ecoutez, je veux juste discuter, d’accord ! Vous avez dit vouloir m’aider alors aidez-moi... »  
Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle tentait de voir au plus profond de lui pour savoir s’il mentait :  
« J’aimerais que vous m’aidiez mais je ne peux pas vous faire confiance tant qu’il y a cette bombe, tant que vous ne laissez pas partir ces jeunes femmes ! Elles sont innocentes après tout. »  
Le rire froid et glacial de Noah retentit dans la salle vide :  
« Ne rêvez pas Tony ! De nos jours, aucune femme n’est pure ! Mon frère me l’a assez répété. Par chance, mes frères et mon père ont su me protéger de tout ça. »  
« Noah vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous venez de dire ? Ils vous ont enfermée pendant des années ! »  
« Oui, mais je suis... je suis... »  
Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle fit un geste brusque avec son arme en direction de Tony :  
« Arrête ! Arrête de m’embrouiller, tu m’entends ! C’est toi qui me fais penser tout ça, tu es le mal personnifié... »  
« Moi ? Ce n’est pas moi qui ait tué des gens ! »  
« Vous faites pire, vous êtes pervertis, vous... »  
Tony soupira, ferma les yeux un instant :  
« J’ai déjà eu cette conversation avec votre frère ! »  
« Il n’a pas su vous convaincre. Il a échoué mais moi je réussirai à te sauver, je t’aime vois-tu ? Moi, pas lui, lui ne t’aime pas, il n’est pas convenable... »  
L’italien se mit à sourire :  
« Je vous l’accorde, il est grognon, souvent impatient et peu démonstratif... Mais il m’aime, même s’il ne s’en est pas encore rendu compte. »  
L’horrible rire de la jeune femme retentit de nouveau dans la pièce :  
« Tu tentes de t’en convaincre... »  
« Non, je le sais ! Ce n’est que de l’amour, Noah....

 

¤¤¤¤¤  
Le cœur de Gibbs s’était serré à ces mots, comment Tony pouvait-il être sûr de ses sentiments pour lui ? Alors que lui-même en doutait encore :  
« Ce n’est que de l’amour, Noah, qu’il soit entre homme et femme, entre deux hommes ou deux femmes, ça reste de l’amour ! »  
« NON c’est faux ! »  
« Vas-y doucement Tony... »  
Il fut surpris d’entendre que sa voix était si rauque, à ses côtés, le bleu et Joe ne le quittaient pas du regard :  
« Vous n’avez rien d’autre à faire, vous deux ! »  
Ils sursautèrent et se remirent a pianoter sur le clavier de contrôle. Le regard de Kate croisa celui d’Abby et elles se mirent à sourire. Dans leur oreillette, la voix de Tony retentit encore :  
« Vous ne pouvez pas nous punir pour ça... »  
Avec une voix hystérique, Noah rétorqua :  
« Mais si je peux ! C’est un devoir même ! »  
« Très bien dans ce cas allons-y, faites ce que vous avez à faire... Mais avant, vous devez désamorcer cette bombe et libérer ces dames. » Gibbs hurla :  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fous DiNozzo ? »  
« Patron, patron... »  
Comme Jethro ne répondait pas et continuait de fixer l’écran, le bleu continua :  
« Patron... »  
« Quoi McGee ? »  
« Tony, enfin je veux dire avec sa main regardez... »  
Gibbs fixa l’écran, son amant ouvrait et refermait son poing par intermittence :  
« C’est du morse, Monsieur... »  
« Je sais McGee ! »  
Kate tendit un papier et un crayon à son patron :  
« L A I S S E M O I FA I R E »  
Abby s’approcha :  
« Oui, mais qu’est-ce qu’il tente de faire ? »  
Jethro soupira :  
« Il veut la faire sortir du bâtiment, pour qu’on puisse agir... »  
Kate ne put retenir un léger cri :  
« Il est dingue, elle va le tuer. »  
Gibbs prit son arme :  
« Pas si je m’occupe d’elle avant ! »  
Il sortit vivement sans un mot de plus. Kate et Tim sortirent derrière leur patron. Joe fixa un instant le médecin et la gothique :  
« Que va-t-il faire ? »  
Ducky et Abby se regardèrent un instant en disant :  
« La tuer très certainement... »


	13. chap 13

¤¤¤¤¤

Tony tendit la main vers la scène :  
« Venez Noah ! Je ne peux plus rester ici... »  
La jeune femme sembla perdue un instant, comme si elle se demandait si elle pouvait le croire :  
« Où ? »  
« Je ne sais pas un endroit calme et tranquille où vous pourrez m’aider... »  
Tony cherchait simplement à l’éloigner du bâtiment, la portée d’un détonateur étant en moyenne de 600 mètres, s’il pouvait l’entraîner à cette distance, il lui ‘‘suffirait’’ de la désarmer :  
« Allons chez vous Noah, là où vos frères vous ont appris à être pure et innocente. »  
Il sursauta légèrement quand la voix pleine de colère de son patron résonna dans son oreille :  
« Tony je t’interdis de sortir de cet immeuble, tu entends ! »  
« Je le fais pour te protéger ! »  
Il avait prononcé ces mots en fixant Noah, comme s’il s’adressait à elle, alors que son cœur et son esprit étaient tournés vers son amant :  
« Très bien ! Mais elle, elle vient ! »  
Elle pointait son arme sur l’une des trois jeune femmes, la plus jeune. Elle devait avoir à peine 20 ans, ses taches de rousseur ressortaient sur son visage blême de peur. Tony se précipita vers elle et lui murmura :  
« Votre nom ? »  
D’une voix faible et incertaine elle soupira :  
« Lilou... »  
« Bien, vous en faites pas, nous allons sortir, je prendrai une voiture mais vous ne viendrez pas avec nous, d’accord... »  
Elle hocha la tête difficilement comme si elle tentait encore de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.  
Noah descendit de la scène et leur fit signe d’avancer avec son arme. Sans même se retourner, elle dit aux autres :  
« Vous ne bougez pas ! »  
« Tony tu as vraiment envie que je te frappe ? Il n’y a peut-être même pas de bombe ! Tu prends de trop gros risques et tu emmènes un otage, c’est de la folie. »  
Tony ouvrit les portes. La première chose qu’il vit c’est son amant, dissimulé derrière un pillier de marbre. Son regard se voulait dur et furieux pourtant Tony sut voir l’inquiétude et la peur que son patron ressentait. Il put lire sur ses lèvres (comme si ça avait plus de poids que ce qu’il pouvait entendre dans l’appareil) :  
« Ne fais pas ça ! »

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Gibbs sut en un regard que son amant avait pris sa décision. Il tenta de viser la psychopathe mais elle avait placé l’otage tout près d’elle, il ne pouvait pas risquer de blesser une civile.  
Kate s’approcha le plus discrètement possible :  
« Qu’est ce qu’on fait patron ? »  
Il soupira et ferma les yeux :  
« On fait confiance à Tony on n’a pas le choix ! Et si elle ne le tue pas, c’est moi qui le fait. »

¤¤¤¤¤

Le soleil l’éblouit un instant, il avait oublié qu’il faisait beau et chaud, Noah pressa son arme dans le dos de l’italien pour la dissimuler et pour contrôler les mouvements que l’homme pourrait faire :  
« Comment on y va ? »  
Tony observa la rue un instant :  
« La voiture là. »  
« Tu as les clés ? »  
L’agent du NCIS se mit à sourire, ce sourire charmeur qu’il savait si bien faire :  
« Pas besoin des clés ! »  
Il descendit les escaliers déserts. Il balança sans douceur son coude dans la vitre. Elle se brisa, déclenchant l’alarme. Il s’installa, se pencha sous le volant, connecta quelques fils, le silence se fit et le moteur démarra.  
La jeune femme le regarda comme si elle testait sa sincérité, elle tenait fermement le bras de Lilou pour se protéger :  
« Venez Noah ! »  
Il fallait que ça marche. Comme si cette simple pensée avait eu un pourvoir positif, les deux jeunes femmes approchèrent.  
Noah passa du côté passager. Elle allait ouvrir la porte arrière mais Tony l’en empêcha :  
« Non elle, elle ne vient pas avec nous. »  
Elle grimaça et pointa son arme sur l’Italien par-dessus le capot :  
« Nous n’avons pas besoin d’elle, Noah. Nous ne la connaissons pas... »  
Elle le fixa dans les yeux et hocha la tête. Elle monta dans la voiture et Tony démarra...

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Gibbs vit son amant partir :  
« C’est pas vrai... McGee ! »  
L’ex marine se retourna, il n’y avait que Kate derrière lui. Au moment où il allait demander où se trouvait le bleu, il entendit le crissement des pneus. Au volant de la camionnette, Tim se mit à sourire en disant :  
« McGee la voiture et vite voilà patron... »  
Jethro ouvrit la portière et poussa le jeune homme sur le siège passager :  
« Fais-moi penser à te féliciter ! »  
« Je n’oublierai pas patron... »  
A l’arrière Kate rangea son arme en murmurant :  
« Il faut qu’on reste à portée du signal de l’oreillette. »  
Gibbs démarra en trombe, une main sur le volant et l’autre sur le visiophone :  
« Abby »  
La jeune femme apparut sur l’écran, toujours dans la salle de surveillance du bâtiment. Elle paraissait soucieuse, à ses cotés, Joe la fixait :  
« On est là Gibbs ! »  
« Monsieur Uzan, des nouvelles ? »  
L’homme jeta un regard implorant à Abby :  
« Des nouvelles ? Monsieur euh je euh... »  
L’ex marine soupira, agacé :  
« Abby ! »  
La jeune femme jeta un regard désolé à l’homme et déclara à toute vitesse :  
« On n’a pas trouvé la bombe. La bonne nouvelle c’est que, comme Tony l’avait sûrement prévu, que si c’était un détonateur, il est à présent hors de portée... »  
Elle fit la moue :  
« Bien sûr, si c’est un retardateur, ça va être plus compliqué. »  
Gibbs ne posa même pas les yeux sur l’écran :  
« Trouvez-moi cette bombe ! Et les otages ? »  
« Elles vont bien, un peu secouées mais ça va... »  
Gibbs éteignit l’appareil. Et se mit à rouler plus vite.  
Le cri de Kate retentit dans l’habitacle quand il évita de justesse la voiture qui venait en contre sens. Elle jeta un regard noir à son patron :  
« On se détend, Kate. »  
« Comment tu veux que je me détende, quand c’est toi qui conduis à la poursuite de Tony qui est dans une voiture en compagnie d’une folle. »  
« Il l’a voulu. »  
« Tu lui en veux à mort, avoue. Tu as l’air très très en colère au point que je me demande qui de Noah ou de Tony tu vas tuer... »  
« Les deux, mais je n’ai pas encore décidé dans quel ordre ! »  
La tête de la jeune femme vint heurter le capot de la voiture, ils avaient quitté l’autoroute pour s’engager à grande vitesse sur un chemin boueux.  
En grognant, Kate articula avec peine :  
« Patron, tu sais que ta colère n’est motivée que par l’inquiétude que tu ressens pour ton amant... »  
« Tu as fini avec ta psychologie de bas étages ! »  
Tim jeta un coup d’œil à Kate dans le rétroviseur : apprendre que son patron avait embrassé son collègue était déjà un choc, mais qu’en plus, ils étaient amants, là c’était carrément dingue. Il reporta son attention sur le conducteur, il se mit à le fixer en fronçant les sourcils.  
Alors qu’un cahot secouait de nouveau la voiture, Gibbs sans même regarder le bleu demanda :  
« Ca te choque McGee, que je sois l’amant d’un homme... Où c’est le fait qu’il travaille sous mes ordres que tu ne digères pas ? »  
Le jeune homme fit la moue :  
« Non, non ce n’est pas ça monsieur en fait... »  
Comme il ne continuait pas, l’ex marine s’impatienta :  
« En fait ? »  
« Je me demandais comment c’était possible… vous avez été marié 3 fois et... »  
« Comme me l’a très justement fais remarquer ta petite amie, ça a été un désastre total à chaque fois. Il était temps de passer à autre chose... »  
Si Kate ne s’était pas encore cognée la tête, elle aurait ri.  
Gibbs activa l’oreillette :  
« DiNozzo, on n’est pas loin de toi ! Vous êtes déjà arrivés ? Tousse une fois pour oui deux pour non. »

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

Tony ferma les yeux un instant, arrêta la voiture et toussa, une fois. Il soupira :  
« Nous y voilà Noah... »  
Le sang avait quitté le visage de la jeune fille :  
« J’ai horreur de cet endroit... »  
Elle visa Tony et hurla :  
« Descends ! »  
Il obéit, elle le fit avancer jusqu’à la maison. L’Italien y entra, tout en guettant une occasion de désarmer la jeune femme.  
Dans la pièce tout était exactement à la même place, la chaise renversée, la poussière et le froid qui régnait dans la maison, tout était pareil.  
Et pourtant tout était si différent, il observa Noah entrer à son tour, l’arme au poing.  
Comment avait-il pu se tromper autant sur elle ? Où était passé son instinct de flic ?  
« Non ! Non je ne veux pas rester ici, allons-nous-en. Ce n’était pas une bonne idée, cette maison est mauvaise, tout comme toi. »  
Ses mains se mirent à trembler :  
« Tu m’as entraînée ici exprès n’est ce pas ? Tu as menti, tu n’as jamais voulu guérir, tu voulais m’éloigner de lui... »  
« Noah c’est vous qui avez besoin d’aide, vos frères vous ont endoctrinée. Je n’ai rien fait de mal... »  
« Si ! Je vous ai vu vous embrasser, je suis sûre que vous avez fait plus... »  
Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser des images importunes :  
« Je vous ai regardés agir l’un avec l’autre...»  
Tony savait qu’il devait faire quelque chose, que les autres allaient arriver et que si Noah gardait son arme, ils ne lui laisseraient aucune chance de s’en sortir :  
« Vous devez m’écouter à présent. C’est moi qui vais vous aider. »  
Elle hurla :  
« Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide, je suis saine d’esprit ! »  
« Que faites-vous avec cette arme ? Vous avez tué votre frère, vous avez blessé un gardien ! Menacé un agent du NCIS, pris des otages ! Et posé une bombe dans nos bureaux... Vous ne vous en sortirez que si vous vous rendez... »  
« Tu as voulu m’éloigner, c’est ça ! Pour qu’il puisse m’arrêter ! Tu n’as pas le courage de le faire toi-même. Tu voulais le protéger lui en m’emmenant ici n’est-ce pas. »  
Tony leva les mains quand elle le menaça. Ses mains tremblaient et les larmes coulaient sur son visage, de nouveau elle hurla :  
« Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu m’as fais ça... »  
Noah visa et un coup de feu retentit... :  
« Parce qu’il m’aime... »  
Tony ferma les yeux, n’osant croire ce qui venait de se passer...  
Alors que la jeune femme s’effondrait, que le sang maculait de plus en plus sa chemise de nuit, Gibbs et le reste de l’équipe entraient.  
Il détourna son regard et vit une lueur d’incompréhension passer dans les yeux de Noah.  
Ils se voilèrent, avant quelle ne s’effondre à genoux dans la saleté, elle porta sa main libre à son ventre tentant désespérément d’arrêter l’écoulement de sang.  
Le murmure de sa voix se répercuta sur les murs :  
« Je t’aime tout ce que je voulais c’est t’aider et tu m’as trahie. »  
Dans un dernier sursaut de rage, elle visa l’agent du NCIS et Jethro tira une nouvelle fois, sauvant de nouveau son amant...  
L’arme tomba lourdement sur le sol et la jeune femme suivit.  
Le regard de Tony croisa celui de son amant, le jeune homme s’agenouilla aux côtés de Noah...  
Il ferma les yeux, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Gibbs le fixait, il se releva péniblement, gardant ses yeux dans ceux de son amant.  
Il s’attendait à y voir de la colère, des reproches, mais il n’y avait rien de tout ça...  
Sans même comprendre vraiment ce qui se passait, il vit McGee se pencher sur le corps de la jeune femme, prendre son pouls et secouer la tête.  
Tony continuait de fixer le sang qui s’écoulait de la blessure, les mains de son amant entourèrent son visage.  
Gibbs attira le jeune homme dans ses bras, il le serra contre lui. McGee et Kate regardaient les deux hommes, impuissants...  
La radio se mit en marche les ramenant tous à la réalité :  
« Patron ? Gibbs ? »  
Il posa sa main sur la nuque de son amant et répondit :  
« Tout va bien Abby. C’est fini... »  
« Tony ? »  
En fixant son amant, l’ex marine murmura  
« Ca va ! On rentre à la maison, petite fille. »  
Alors que des agents entraient dans la pièce, l’ex marine se tourna vers sa coéquipière :  
« Kate, je te charge du reste, tu veux. »  
« Bien sûr ! »  
Gardant la main sur la nuque de son amant, il le fit avancer jusqu’à la sortie.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le calme régnait dans la maison du marine. Affalé sur le canapé, Tony se torturait l’esprit. Comment avait-il pu laisser toute cette affaire se dérouler ainsi ? Il aurait du voir que quelque chose clochait chez la dernière des Chabre...  
« Tu penses trop ! »  
L’Italien releva la tête et vit son amant approcher avec deux verres de Whisky. Il lui en tendit un et s’installa sur la table basse :  
« Tu as besoin d’un remontant. »  
Jethro plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme, cet échange n’avait rien de pesant, bien au contraire.  
« Tu m’en veux ? »  
« D’avoir pris autant de risques ? Oui, ce n’est pas du boulot... »  
Tony détourna le regard :  
« Je n’avais pas le choix. Je savais qu’elle ne tirerait pas sur moi. »  
« Mais sur moi oui ! »  
« Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. »  
« Alors nous allons avoir un problème ! »  
Surpris, l’Italien releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils :  
« Quel problème ? »  
« Comment veux-tu qu’on continue à travailler ensemble si tu as sans arrêt peur qu’il m’arrive un truc ? Je faisais déjà ce métier alors que tu draguais encore les minettes dans la cour de récré, je n’ai pas besoin qu’on me protège. »  
Tony s’empêcha de sourire, il se doutait bien de ce qui allait venir :  
« Je suis désolé patron, ça n’arrivera plus. »  
« Très bien. Parce que si je dois choisir entre être ton amant et ton patron le choix est fait. Donc, si tu ne veux pas de retrouver au chômage, je te conseille vivement de réfléchir à deux fois avant de me refaire un plan pareil. »  
Le jeune homme releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de l’ex marine. Il attendait la suite. Pour se donner une contenance, il avala d’un trait le liquide ambré qui se trouvait dans son verre.  
L’alcool lui brûla la gorge. Il s’empêcha de tousser et tenta désespérément de retenir les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Le sourire moqueur de son amant le fit pouffer de rire.  
Il sentit la main de Jethro se poser sur sa joue :  
« Je n’ai pas fini ! »  
« Je sais... »  
« Tu avais raison. Je ne m’en étais pas vraiment rendu compte mais maintenant je crois que je sais ce que c’est que de tomber amoureux. »  
Tony sentit son cœur s’arrêter. C’est à ce moment là qu’il aurait du répondre qu’il aurait du confirmer à son amant les sentiments qu’il avait pour lui. Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.  
Alors il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son patron...

 

¤¤¤¤¤

Jethro se réveilla, il jeta un œil autour de lui : leurs vêtements éparpillés sur le sol faisaient vraiment désordre. Tout comme les draps qu’ils avaient probablement éjectés lors de leurs ébats.  
Ils avaient passé toute la nuit à s’aimer.  
L’ex marine avait encore du mal à croire qu’à son âge, il était capable de faire une folie pareille, et il ne pensait pas à leur nuit. Mais au fait de s’engager dans une relation amoureuse avec un homme qui était, qui plus est, son meilleur agent...  
Pourtant il était heureux, là, à cet instant. Tout était parfait.  
Il sentit les lèvres de son amant contre sa peau :  
« Bonjour ! »  
« Bonjour ! »  
Il l’attira à lui le forçant à se rallonger près de lui, il posa ensuite sa tête contre son torse en demandant :  
« Bien dormi patron ? »  
« Peu dormi. »  
« C’est vrai. »  
« Tony, on doit mettre certaines choses au clair avant de... de... »  
« De s’engager réellement ? »  
Il ne répondit pas à la question mais continua :  
« Premièrement, le boulot c’est le boulot et... »  
« Et il est hors de question qu’on mélange boulot et vie privée. »  
« Ensuite, si jamais tu t’avisais d’aller voir ailleurs... »  
Tony se mit à rire :  
« Aucune chance ! Mais j’ai saisi le concept et ça vaut pour toi ! »  
Jethro passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant et changea brutalement de sujet :  
« Est-ce que tu m’en veux ? »  
L’Italien se releva pour croiser le regard de son patron :  
« Pour Noah ? Est-ce que tu avais le choix ? J’aurais voulu la sauver, c’est vrai, elle ne méritait pas ça. Mais c’était elle ou moi... »  
Gibbs hocha la tête, rassuré :  
« On devrait y aller, je veux être sûr que Kate s’en est bien sortie. »  
Il allait se lever quand la main de Tony l’en empêcha :  
« Attends ! Je voudrais... »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Nous n’avons pas défini les limites de euh… cette relation... Qu’est-ce que tu attends de... euh... »  
« Viens-en au fait ! Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »  
« Est-ce que tu vas me demander de retourner chez moi ? »  
Jethro observa le mur en face de lui avec attention et murmura :  
« Non... »  
« Donc tu vas me demander de rester ? »  
« N’en fais pas trop DiNozzo. »  
Gibbs se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain :  
« Bien patron ! »  
Il entra dans la pièce d’eau et entendit :  
« J’en fais trop si je te dis que tu as un cul génial ? »  
Il ferma la porte et se mit à rire...

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Devant les bureau du NCIS, Kate et Abby attendaient...  
La jeune Gothique assise sur les marches soupira. Elle jeta un œil à son amie qui faisait les cent pas :  
« Tu crois qu’ils vont arriver ? »  
« Oui j’ai eu Gibbs au téléphone il y 10 minutes. Il m’a dit qu’ils étaient en route... »  
« On a toujours pas décidé qui allait lui dire ! »  
Kate s’arrêta :  
« Ah c’est pas moi ! »  
« Hé t’es marrante, c’est quand même pas moi qui vais le faire. »  
« Pourquoi ? Après tout, c’est toi qui étais là ! »  
Abby fit la moue :  
« Oui mais c’est Joe qui était responsable de l’opération ! »  
« Tu rigoles ! Ce garçon n’arrive même pas à articuler deux mots si Gibbs a le malheur de le regarder ! Alors lui annoncer une nouvelle pareille… Où est McGee ? »  
« J’y ai déjà pensé mais il est déjà là-haut, il finit son rapport. »  
« On pourrait le faire descendre ! »  
Abby se leva en voyant la voiture approcher :  
« Trop tard... »  
La jeune gothique descendit les marches en voyant ses amis arriver. Elle prit Tony dans ses bras :  
« Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille toi ! »  
Gibbs s’avança mais Kate l’arrêta :  
« Attends Gibbs avant que tu ne rentres là, il faut que tu saches... »  
Elle se pinça les lèvres, et jeta un regard désespéré à Abby :  
« C’est Abby, elle a un truc à te dire... »  
Gibbs se tourna vers la jeune femme qui tenait toujours Tony par la taille :  
« J’écoute ! »  
« Merci Kate ! »  
Elle fit un sourire crispé et articula :  
« Eh bien… il y a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle ! »  
«Et ça ne peut pas attendre qu’on soit entrés ? »  
Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent en grimaçant :  
« Eh bien... »  
« Eh bien quoi ? »  
« Bon très bien, je me lance : tu as l’air d’assez bonne humeur alors ça pourra peut-être aller... On ne t’a pas appelé hier parce qu’on se doutait qu’il devait y avoir plein de chose à régler entre vous, alors on... »  
« Abby ! »  
« Très bien, d’accord ! Donc il y avait bien une bombe. On l'a retrouvée mais elle n’a fait aucune victime. »  
Gibbs ne réagissait pas, il attendait la suite. Abby jeta un coup d’œil à Kate et ajouta en grimaçant :  
« La mauvaise c’est que… elle a explosé, hum, elle a explosé dans l’ascenseur... »

 

¤¤¤¤

 

Le bruit assourdissant de la perceuse résonnait dans tout l’étage, ainsi que celui du chalumeau et du marteau.  
Les ouvriers ne semblaient même pas se rendre compte de tout le bruit qu’ils faisaient. Kate se leva et plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles :  
« C’est infernal ce bruit. »  
Tony s’approcha à son tour du bureau de son patron, il hurla pour se faire entendre :  
« Ils auront fini quand ? »  
« J’en sais rien mais ça va vite me rendre dingue »  
Tim fronça les sourcils :  
« Il y sont pour rien... »  
Kate plissa les yeux :  
« Quoi qu’est-ce que tu dis le bleu ? »  
« Je dis qu’ils y sont pour rien, on n’a pas vraiment le choix. »  
Tony secoua la tête :  
« On pourrait peut-être aller squatter d’autres bureaux en attendant qu’ils aient fini... »  
Leurs regards se tournèrent vers Gibbs qui continuait de ranger ses dossiers, Tony s’approcha :  
« Patron ? »  
Aucune réaction :  
« Patron ! »  
Il releva enfin la tête, il hurla à son tour :  
« Quoi ? »  
« On devrait changer de bureau le temps qu’ils... »  
Gibbs avait levé la main pour le faire taire. Tony jeta un coup d’œil à Kate et reporta son attention sur son patron.  
Il se mit aussitôt à rire. Jethro venaits de retirer de ses oreilles deux boules Quiès :  
« On se demandait quand ça allait finir ! »  
« DiNozzo, est-ce que j’ai l’air d’un ouvrier ? »  
C’est Abby qui répondit en approchant :  
« Tu as plutôt l’air d’un ancien marine qui ne dort pas assez ! »  
Kate se mit à rire et Abby montra du doigt le groupe d’ouvriers :  
« Je sais de source sûre, le craquant jeune homme là-bas... »  
Tim jeta un coup d’œil mauvais dans la direction des travailleurs :  
« Que les travaux seront finis dans trois mois et qu’on aura, à la place de notre vieux machin, un ascenseur dernier cri avec tout ce qu’il faut. »  
Tony soupira :  
« Trois mois ? »  
Kate se mit à sourire :  
« Oui craquant en effet. »  
Gibbs se leva :  
« J’ai horreur du changement... »  
Tim s’approcha de sa petite amie :  
« C’est qui ce garçon ? »  
Le silence se fit soudain, toute l’équipe se regarda un instant et ils éclatèrent de rire.  
Le téléphone se mit à sonner et Gibbs décrocha :  
« Gibbs ! »  
Il écouta profitant du calme qui s’était installé :  
« On arrive ! »  
Il prit sa veste :  
« Un meurtre à Norfolk. McGee la voiture, Abby prévient Ducky ! On y va. »  
Alors que l’équipe se dirigeait vers les escaliers, Abby les arrêta ;  
« Gibbs ! Ce nouvel ascenseur, il s’arrêtera aussi facilement que l’autre, il y aura plus de place et il paraît même qu’avec une clés on pourra aller directement d’ici au rez-de-chaussée sans s’arrêter aux autres étages... »  
Gibbs se mit à sourire. En fin de compte ce n’était pas si mal le changement.  
Son amant passa devant lui, bousculant légèrement sa coéquipière :  
« Vois le bon côté des choses, Kate, tu n’auras pas besoin d’aller à la salle de gym pendant trois mois ! Monter et descendre les escaliers ça te fera perdre tes kilos en trop ! »  
« Quels kilos en trop ? »  
La porte se referma et Gibbs la fixa, mais qu’est-ce qui avait vraiment changé en fin de compte ?

 

FIN

 

je dit un gros merci a cybelia et lui fait un gros calin pour m'avoir corriger ^^

et merci a vous de m'avoir lu !

voilà j'espère que sa vous a plus ! dite moi vite comment vous trouvez cette fin


End file.
